Knight Witch
by blackbat91
Summary: Dick Grayson/Batman and Helena Wayne/Robin end up in Grimmauld Place during fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

Islington, London, England. Winter.

Two shadows were breaking into a townhouse.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Helena Wayne.

"You know why Alfred wanted everything removed and sold including the house," answered Dick Grayson.

"I meant in our suits?"

"I couldn't find Alfred's key in the manor, but there is a master set in the townhouse. We get that and we're good," Dick replied, as the door opened with a click, "knowing Alfred it should be in the kitchen."

The townhouse was immaculate just as Alfred probably left it during his last visit with only a light layer of dust which accumulated during his absence. Entering the kitchen, Helena noticed how similar things were kept in comparison to the manor and penthouse's kitchen. She missed Alfred dearly. He helped her cope with her mother's death and later her father's and the most important of all helped her relationship with her older brothers.

"Dick, this kettle just glowed blue," said Helena as she reached for it.

Dick crossed the room quickly to knock it out of her hands but in the three seconds that transpired they touched it together and felt a powerful tug pulling them somewhere. Their feet hit the ground the suits protecting them from the harsh landing. Batman looked around fading into the shadows with Robin close behind. They were in a vastly different state of the kitchen they were in moments before.

The fireplace fire and solitary candle cast many shadows for them to blend in. Robin noticed the five teenagers in the room and watched as a man rushed towards the teens. Glancing at Batman she nodded to let him know she was okay.

"What's going on?" asked the man as he helped the redheaded girl up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured—"

"Ask Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George.

Sirius turned to regard Harry when he noticed the exact location Batman was standing and deftly raised his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum," causing a silvery white shaggy dog to engulf them in light. Momentarily blinded she didn't notice the red beam that slammed into her chest stunning her.

Sirius panicked when he saw the black wraith summoning a patronus until the wraith was bathed in light. He took advantage of the disorientation to stun the wraith and its companion.

"Fred, George keep watch. Stun them if they begin to wake up," he said rushing up the stairs to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

"Phineas! Tell Dumbledore security has been breached at headquarters by two unknowns in the kitchen. They are currently stunned."

He proceeded to head back downstairs to the kitchen wand at the ready.

Fifteen minutes later he heard the front door open as Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, and Tonks walked into the kitchen after silencing the portrait of Mrs. Black. Moody got to work immediately levitating the wraith and its companion into dining chairs and binding them with a body bind spell.

"In light of recent events I'm going to ask the rest of you to head up to your rooms," said Dumbledore to the assembled youngsters who were too shocked by recent events to protest and grudgingly went to their rooms.

After waiting for their footsteps to recede upwards Dumbledore cast an imperturbable charm and gestured for Mad-Eye to revive their unexpected guests.

"Who are you? What was that light?" demanded Batman sharply as he noted his surroundings slowly working on his bindings.

"We will be the ones asking the questions here laddie," said Moody brusquely.

"We mean you no harm," said Dumbledore kindly, "however, your sudden presence is concerning. May I ask how you came to be here?"

"A kettle," responded Batman.

"I see, there are indeed two kettles present here. Most intriguing," said Dumbledore as he stroked his beard in thought before requesting, "please indulge the moments prior to touching the kettle."

Batman decided to play along until Robin gave indication she was out of her bindings.

"We were in a kitchen somewhat similar to this, in fact, the entire townhouse may be similar to this one before my partner noticed a kettle glowing blue and reached for it. I attempted to knock it out of her hands instead we ended up here," summarized Batman.

"May I ask your name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Robin."

"Batman." The signal was received he knew she was out of her bindings and would follow his lead. "And you are?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Those aren't names. What are your real names?" demanded Moody. When no response came he added, "no matter I have a vial of veritaserum right here."

Batman and Robin's eyes narrowed noting the vial for what it contained. Batman moved into action throwing batarangs at the man and woman to the side with their sticks trained on them. Robin had thrown her own at the man with the spinning eye. He only grunted his stick still in his hand sending a beam of light to hit Batman causing him to crumple to the ground stunned. The spinning eye man tried to move forward only to find himself immobilized. Shocked his eyes centered on the girl standing in front of the black-clad man's body defensively.

"Don't come near him," came her sharp voice before softening a fraction, "Batman?" She didn't move from her position listening intently for any signal only moving her lips to repeat her query, "Batman?"

"My dear if I may?" said the man with the beard as he lifted his wand only to pause at the fierce glare from the girl.

"He is merely stunned. I can revive him and if I am not mistaken you have performed accidental magic."

"I don't have magic," she stated bluntly.

"I'm afraid my dear you do. As you can see you have immobilized my friend here. Permit me to revive your friend."

She stared at him not believing a word about her magical ability before nodding at his offer. She watched as a beam of light struck Batman and he began to stir.

"Batman?"

"Robin," he said smoothly confirming he was alright.

She palmed a batarang addressing the bearded man. "I don't have a magical ability. I never have."

"Perhaps you didn't where you came from. I believe the kettle you touched was turned into a portkey considering earlier you mentioned being in a kitchen very similar to this one in what I'm presuming is your reality. In this reality a kettle similar to yours was also used at that same time transporting the people you encountered earlier into this kitchen in our reality," explained Dumbledore.

"Great, another dimension," said Robin sarcastically, "still doesn't explain how I have magic."

"Perhaps it has manifested when you came to this "dimension" as you call it. Of course, it is merely a hypothesis. I am going to undo your accidental magic on my friend now."

Moody now free to move continued to glower at Robin.

"Reverse the portkey," demanded Batman.

"I beg your pardon."

"Reverse the portkey so we can return home."

"I'm afraid it wouldn't work. I would only be able to reverse it to Hogwarts where it originally came from not to your reality."

"I see. We will be leaving now. Come Robin."

Batman's declaration was met with raised wands from everyone with the exception of Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave."

"Why not?" asked Robin.

"The location of this townhouse is a secret of grave importance and I must stress a few details about our dimension."

"Go on."

"As a person manifesting magic, Miss Robin cannot roam free without learning how to control her magical ability. Otherwise, it may cause problems for her in both the magical and muggle societies."

"Muggle?"

"Forgive me. Those having no magic" clarified Dumbledore before explaining, "The magical society is kept a secret to avoid reprisals from the muggle society as it has happened in years past. For this reason, children manifesting magic are sent to boarding schools for proper magical instruction. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would insist Miss Robin be enrolled in the school to avoid unnecessary attention from the Ministry of Magic. Attention from the Ministry in the current climate would not be in her best interest. I urge you to think on this. I will send a Professor from the school to further answer your questions tomorrow. May I ask your age, Miss?"

"Why?"

"So we may place you in the appropriate year of study."

"Sixteen since September."

"And your real name?"

Robin glanced at Batman unsure of a response.

"In our line of work our identities are kept a secret to protect ourselves and those associated with us," answered Batman.

"Sound like Death Eaters to me. Hiding behind masks," said Moody.

"May I ask what is your line of work?" asked Dumbledore.

"You may," said Batman.

"I see," said Dumbledore assuming the man would not elaborate further. "Well, I must insist on Miss Robin's name at the very least. It is essential for magic may reveal her true name unknowingly."

Batman's lenses narrowed making him look even more intimidating. "Will you guarantee our dual identities will never be revealed to anyone outside of this room?"

"Truly, I cannot guarantee it completely for so many have already seen you and with Miss Robin's subsequent enrollment at Hogwarts. There is limited I can do with certain people. However I can ensure and stress to those who know of you the importance of secrecy. We are no strangers to it after all.

Batman nodded resting a hand on Robin's shoulder. She knew it was her call. Taking a deep breath reminding herself this was another dimension.

"My name is Helena Wayne and this is my brother Richard."

"Thank you. It is getting late. Sirius will show you to your rooms."

"Room. One room is fine for us," said Batman.

"Very well, Sirius will see to your accommodations and if you have any questions feel free to ask him," said Dumbledore.

"Right, follow me," said Sirius leading them upstairs to a room.

Dumbledore waited until the footsteps receded before addressing the two Aurors, "Alastor, Nymphadora please do keep an eye on them," he requested before heading back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry couldn't fall asleep and was failing at keeping calm. He kept thinking about the strong feeling to attack Dumbledore in his office and Mr. Weasley wherever he was. He was glad he wasn't able to be questioned by the sudden appearance of the strangers. He hoped the distraction would last long enough that he wouldn't have to recount his vision to anyone except Sirius. He desperately wanted to speak to Sirius. Slowly, he got up from his bed taking care not to alert Ron silently entering the hallway. Luckily he didn't have to go far to find Sirius.

"Harry? What are you still doing up?" asked Sirius coming down after showing their unexpected guests their rooms.

"I needed a quick word. Er- now?"

Sirius beckoned him towards his room where Harry recounted his entire vision and what happened afterward. Sirius listened intently before telling Harry to rest and that it wasn't going to be a problem.

* * *

In their assigned room, Dick and Helena sat on the couch side by side with Helena slightly wrapped in Dick's cape as a blanket.

"I'm thinking we should agree. You have a new ability and it's important for you to master it."

"I know, but it's boarding school. I wish Zee were here."

"Helena, you know we might never go home."

"I know,'' she answered snuggling into his side, "Just promise me you'll stay close."

"Of course, Helena," Dick replied watching his little sister go to sleep.

* * *

Mid-morning, Mrs. Weasley began preparing breakfast after waking the children unaware of what transpired the previous evening other than her husband being admitted to St. Mungo's. She was surprised to see Alastor and Nymphadora, their guards for the trip to St. Mungo's already present and waiting.

"Wotcher, Molly, everything alright?"

"Yes, he's going to be fine. Thank goodness."

During breakfast, the topic of their unexpected guests came up.

"Sirius, keep an eye on them until McGonagall gets here, would you? She'll be accompanying them to get the girl enrolled in Hogwarts," said Moody.

"They haven't even left their room since evening," said Tonks, "I don't really think they are much of a threat."

"The girl is, her accidental magic was quite powerful. The man is just a muggle," said Moody grumbling.

"Looked like a dementor, didn't he? Made Sirius here make a patronus very fast," said Fred taking the mickey.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him, "Dementors aren't a joke, Fred. Be mindful. If it were a dementor, he would have saved your life."

Sirius gave a tight smile. "They were quite close to one another, protective of each other," he commented.

"All the same. Constant Vigilance. We don't know their intentions."

* * *

Dick sat in thought throughout the night and morning watching over Helena in this strange townhouse. Going home was practically impossible without the resources they usually had on hand. It would be easily rectified once they got of this house and saw the state of the world in this dimension. A means of income would be would be first to get them started. A place to stay would be secondary considering lodging was already being provided. Hearing the noises outside the door meant someone sooner or later would be coming to retrieve them.

"Helena," he said as he prodded her gently awake, "it's time to wake up."

"Two more minutes," came her muffled reply from his side.

"No can do, rise and shine. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"I'm up," she answered detaching from his side taking off her mask to quickly rub her eyes before reapplying it.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Get you enrolled at Hogwarts. Get out of this place for the day and get our identities established."

"Fine, but Dick it's boarding school. I hated regular school, how do you expect me to go to boarding school?"

"This time, you're not going as Bruce Wayne's daughter."

"I don't care. I don't want to be away from you. We're all we have left," said Helena as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Dick pulled her into an embrace, "Don't worry, I'll add a couple conditions to your enrollment."

"Okay let's do this," she acquiesced.

At the sound of knocking coming from the door, they separated.

"Come in," said Batman.

"Professor McGonagall is here to talk to you. Do you want anything for breakfast?" asked Sirius.

"Two coffees with six creams, nine sugars," answered Robin.

"I'll bring them. She's in the library, follow me," said Sirius as he led them to the library.

Professor McGonagall expected to see a ridiculous sight when she met this Batman and Robin. Instead, she felt intimidated by this black wraith and its slightly more colorful companion. The wraith was fully concealed in a black shroud or more perhaps a cloak with only his mask and a small portion of his face visible. The girl also had a black cape which didn't fully conceal her showing a dark red tunic, black trousers, gauntleted forearms, and a black domino mask on her face.

"Professor McGonagall," said the wraith who was probably Batman with a nod of acknowledgment

"Yes and you must be Mr. Richard Wayne."

Dick's eyebrows raised at that but he didn't comment.

"I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I was told you may have questions and concerns regarding the enrollment of Robin or should I say, Miss Wayne."

"Yeah how about you explain everything we need to know first?" demanded Robin.

"Very well, this is the standard letter sent to all first year students and this is a comprehensive book list from first to fifth year," she said as they read through it, "Miss Wayne will be attending all fifth year classes including any electives she wishes to take. In addition, she will be required to go through supplemental instruction to catch her up on four and a half years of magical instruction. There's also the matter of OWL examinations, Ordinary Wizarding Levels, she will need to take at the end of her fifth year for further academic studies. Any questions?"

"No only conditions," said Robin.

"Miss Wayne—"

"First," interrupted Batman sternly, "Helena and I have the freedom to meet each other at the school whenever we like. Second, I will take Helena out of school on any weekend I deem necessary. Third, our identities are to remain a secret. No one is to connect Batman and Robin to our given names."

"I see," said McGonagall her lips thinning, "I cannot guarantee the first two conditions without consulting the headmaster. He already has alerted me to the third condition rest assured I will not reveal such information. I am also tasked with escorting you to our shopping district in Diagon Alley and seeing to any other needs you may have adjusting to this… dimension."

"We need clothes," said Robin, she watched as the professor took out some cotton balls turning them into robes and other attire so she clarified, "regular ones, shirts, jeans, sneakers and sunglasses."

"Jumpers, trousers, trainers, sunglasses," clarified Batman noticing the confused expression on her face.

"A bag also," said Robin reaching for the clothes stuffing them into the bag the professor just made, "We'll be down soon," as they both left for their room.

After changing and stuffing her and Dick's suits into the bag, Helena wondered if she could shrink it like Zatanna used to when they went shopping. "Knirhs gab," she said but nothing happened, "maybe spells are done differently here."

"Come on Helena, you can ask her about it downstairs."

McGonagall was startled when she saw them both out of their intimidating costumes. The man was quite handsome, tall with powerful shoulders, a charming smile, black haired with sparkling ocean blue eyes and the girl was beautiful, athletically toned, a coy smile, dark raven tresses, and expressive ice blue eyes. Father and daughter perhaps.

"Could you shrink this bag please?" asked Helena as she took a sip of the steaming coffee now on the table.

"Yes of course," replied McGonagall as she shrunk the bag. "Shall we go?"

"In a bit, I have a couple questions about my class schedule and using magic. How exactly do you do spells here?"

"We channel magic using our wands with spells. You will learn all of this in your first week."

"Okay, could you go over the classes? I'll make my choices right now."

"The core classes are Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology. The electives are Arithmancy, the study of magical properties of numbers, Muggle Studies, the study of muggle society, Divination, Ancient Runes, the study of warding and curse breaking, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"History I'll do it on my own. Astronomy I can take the exam right now and get it done with presuming your star chart is the same as ours. Divination is useless, so is Muggle Studies. Ancient Runes would be fine though and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Very well, your choices are noted. Considering this I will personally be overseeing your supplemental instruction. Be warned if your performance falters you will be required to attend History and Astronomy," said McGonagall sternly.

"Of course professor," said Helena with a smile.

"Shall we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Actually, Oxford would be good. We have some things to take care of," said Dick.

"Very well," she said as she led them outside to the square, "if you would both grab hold of my arms tightly I will be apparating us there." She apparated them from an out of the way enclave on the banks of the River Cherwell. "I will wait for you here."

"Thanks, be back soon," said Helena.

She and Dick walked away to find the CERN data center stopping only to take identification pictures of each other. At the CERN data center, Helena got to work at the terminal while Dick stood guard. First, she would need to get her and Dick's information into the country's various identification programs. Second, she opened a joint account in the Bank of England. Third, she hacked into various offshore banks lifting money from dictators, mobsters, and other criminal organizations bouncing the funds around the globe into their account. It didn't take long, she learned from the best and the encryption technologies in this dimension hadn't gotten to their level yet.

Finished she found Dick, "Here's the account number for our account in the Bank of England. I'm going back to McGonagall."

"See you in a bit," said Dick as he walked off.

Helena found McGonagall exactly where they left her reading a magazine on a bench.

"What are you reading?" asked Helena.

McGonagall was startled at the sudden voice next to her. She hadn't even heard the girl approach. " _Transfiguration Today_ ," she answered before asking, "where is your brother?"

"He'll be back soon. So this apparating thing, I want to learn it."

"Students cannot apparate without a license until they come of age. It is a demanding and difficult skill requiring considerable mental discipline. Classes are offered in your sixth year."

Helena asked about other forms of magical transportation while waiting for Dick to come back.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Dick appearing at Helena's side surprising McGonagall but not Helena.

"Magical transportation," answered Helena.

"If your business is concluded here, shall we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Helena will. I still have some things to take care of. It would be great if you could drop me off at the square," said Dick with a charming smile as he handed Helena a think pouch.

"I see," replied McGonagall in a quandary. She was supposed to be monitoring them during their entire outing keeping tabs. There was no one else with her since Alastor and Nymphadora were serving as guards for Mr. Potter and the Weasleys during their visit to Saint Mungo's. Not having a choice she offered her arms to them apparating to Islington.

"We will back in four hours," said McGonagall.

"I should be back by then," replied Dick.

McGonagall nodded giving her arm to Helena who grasped it firmly as she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. The entrance to Diagon Alley, our magical shopping district."

Helena committing the surroundings to memory she followed McGonagall to a brick wall in the back. McGonagall tapped the brick wall in a pattern causing the wall to slowly become an archway revealing a cobbled street.

"Presuming you had no funds upon your arrival. I have some here," said McGonagall as she reached into her purse.

"That's not necessary but I actually do have money. Dick just gave it to me." Helena pulled out her own pouch showing McGonagall the various pounds.

"Indeed you do but we use a different currency in the magical world. We can exchange it at Gringotts."

Helena found herself led to a great white building with bronze doors. It was considerably opulent. and the goblins ridiculously arrogant. She was glad she only needed to exchange money once on occasion instead of banking with them regularly. There were more important things than pandering to arrogant beings.

"We should get your basic school supplies first, then get you fitted for your school robes, afterward an owl for correspondence, a broomstick if you like, your books, and lastly your wand," stated McGonagall.

McGonagall found Helena's behavior quite odd for a muggle who just discovered she had the capability to perform magic. The girl was completely collected not showing any signs of awe or surprise at anything the magical world had to offer, unlike many other muggleborns she had accompanied to Diagon Alley. The girl purchased the finest items available with no concern of the expense.

"Where's the broomstick shop? I can't wait to buy one for Dick. He loves flying."

McGonagall was stumped. Muggles couldn't fly on their own, much less on broomsticks not having an inherent magic of their own. "What do you mean he loves flying?" she asked.

"He just does. He's been doing it since he was five. It's like he lives to defy gravity. He's going to absolutely love having a broomstick."

"Miss Wayne, muggles can't fly on broomsticks. They lack the magical ability to do so," explained McGonagall kindly, "but you can have him as a passenger. You can buy a broom at Quidditch Quality Supplies"

"Yeah, I could do that. Dick taught me how to fly like him too, but he's a natural. I pale in comparison to him," Helena reminisced leaving McGonagall extremely confused following her to the store.

"What's the best broom available in the market right now?" Helena asked McGonagall.

"That would be the Firebolt II. It is an international standard racing broom. This is it," McGonagall answered gesturing to the streamlined broom.

"Perfect," said Helena glancing quickly at it to see the price on request notice, "I'll place an order on it now and bring the payment in later."

McGonagall wasn't surprised at all at the girl's decision. She was concerned though as to how they ended up getting so much money in such a short span of time. It wasn't magic since Helena was with her while her brother went to get the money. After placing the order, the girl bought a dark brown tawny owl to blend in the night. McGonagall was unsure as to why that was necessary but let it go as one of the girl's quirks.

At Flourish and Blotts, Helena went overboard buying various books to very advanced levels that she deemed necessary. After all, Helena knew she needed to master her new abilities, it was an ingrained fact to every member of the Batfamily. McGonagall presumed another Hermione Granger was about to enter Hogwarts, she was to be mistaken.

At long last they entered Ollivanders, the wand shop from 382 B.C. Helena observed. It was a narrow shop with stacks of narrow boxes sort of like a library of wands.

"Good morning, I am Garrick Ollivander," said an old man she had noticed softly moving towards them when they entered the shop, "I haven't sold you a wand before Miss—"

"Wayne. She is a transfer from the States, lost her wand," McGonagall quickly addressed the issue.

"I see. Please hold out your wand arm."

Helena held out her right arm assuming he meant dominant arm. Suddenly a tape measure came flitting up measuring her practically everywhere. She tolerated it amused. Just as quickly as it came flitting up, it crumpled to the ground with Ollivander placing a wand in her hand. It did nothing.

Ollivander continued placing multiple wands in her hand snatching them away just as quickly getting excited as time went by. "A difficult match," he commented browsing his shelves, "after all the wand chooses the wizard,"

"Try this an intriguing combination made by my father in his later years. Rowan and vine, dragon heartstring, ten inches.."

Helena took the wand feeling the magic flowing through her. There was a rush of wind before all went still.

"Excellent, a perfect match. Seven galleons please."

When Professor McGonagall apparated them back to the square, they found Dick sitting on a bench who looked up at their sudden appearance.

"Got all your school things?"

"You bet, only need to go back for one last thing."

Dick quirked an eyebrow in question only to receive a smirk in return.

Once they entered Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Professor McGonagall bid them farewell leaving them under Sirius' care.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Coffee can only do so much," answered Helena.

"Let's go the kitchen. I'll have Kreacher whip something up. Kreacher! KREACHER! Where is that accursed house-elf? No matter it's better he isn't here right now," said Sirius as he prepared breakfast.

"So who did this house belong to in your dimension is it?" Sirius asked serving breakfast.

"The greatest man ever in our lives," answered Helena.

"That's good, better than some insane pureblood maniacs," Sirius said blandly.

"I'm Sirius Black by the way. We haven't been properly introduced."

"Helena Wayne and my older brother Dick short for Richard," she said with a smile.

"Pleasure."

"If I ever want food again do I need to find you or something?"

"You can or just come down to the kitchen if you know how to cook."

"Okay, where do you keep bread and butter?"

Dick watched Helena as Sirius showed her around the kitchen. He was worried about her, Helena had grown very attached to Bruce and Alfred since she moved into the manor at the tender age of nine after losing her mother only to lose Bruce barely a year later during Darkseid's invasion. She was extremely jealous of Tim and him because of their close relationship to Bruce accepting them as brothers after Alfred helped her overcome her insecurities. After Bruce's death, Tim wasn't the same and drifted around as Red Robin and he took up the mantle as Batman with her as Robin. Helena didn't take well to losing Bruce so soon after her mother. She clung to Dick desperately, especially after Tim started a drifting lifestyle. She was afraid she would lose her only remaining brother. None of them had wanted her to join the family business so she stayed in the cave with Alfred but she did join anyway as they all had. They had both lost Alfred barely a month and a half prior and were still coming to terms with it and now this dimension traveling and magical affinity and having to go to boarding school. Helena was putting up a front he was sure of it.

Once they got to their room, Helena pulled out her wand.

"Check out my own wand it's kind of like Zee's but more intricate and I've got practically every book necessary to learn on my own."

There it was.

"Helena, I know this is hard for you but you know you need to be in a controlled environment during training."

Helena didn't say anything back just sat on the bed looking down at her wand trying not to give in to being separated from her brother.

Dick sat next to her. "Look I'm making arrangements. I've got us a place in Mayfair thinking about setting it up like a mix between the clocktower and the penthouse, what do you think?"

Dick watched Helena who was still staring at her wand.

"Just make the conditions we told McGonagall to happen."

"I will."

* * *

Harry was glad of the attention devoted to the new arrivals from some 'dimension'. It took attention away from him and he was able to get time away from everyone until Hermione arrived and ended up dragging him out of his self-imposed exile after making him see sense.

* * *

No one really saw Dick for days except for Tonks who was assigned to tail him and Helena if they ever left the house for anything. The girl left once to go shopping from clothes in Muggle London then Quidditch Quality Supplies in Diagon Alley. The man left quite often in the day meeting with contractors, personal bankers, real estate agents and the like. She wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, half the time he was just roaming around chatting up people in cafes. The other half on his cell phone in places where eavesdropping wasn't possible. She reported to Dumbledore every so often but even he couldn't come to a conclusion to what the man was doing.

Helena finished reading all her books and even practiced a couple basic spells here and there but it still wasn't enough without proper instruction. She was a bat and they were supposed to master every field to the best of their capability. Finding it useless to continue on her own she figured she might as well socialize with the other teens in the house, they were going to attend school together after all.

Grabbing hold of Dick's present she made her way to the kitchen to find Sirius having a butterbeer. "Hey Sirius, have you seen my brother?"

"Not since early this morning. Why?"

"Just wanted to give him his present."

"What did you get him?"

"A broom."

"Helena, muggles can't fly on brooms," Sirius said sympathetically.

"I know he's going to be my passenger," responded Helena with a smile.

"Wouldn't it be a little disconcerting for him to fly on a broom? Isn't this a new phenomenon for him?"

"Please, he loves flying and after all the things we've seen in our lives. This is practically nothing."

Sirius was confused the existence of magic had not fazed either of these 'dimension' travelers at all. It didn't make sense after all her brother was a muggle and she said herself she never had magic before.

"Have you come across a flying broomstick before?"

"No, first time actually. I just had to buy it."

Sirius gave a smile at that and was about to ask another question regarding the girl's past when the front door opened coming from it a cacophony of voices. The children and their escorts had returned from St. Mungo's.

"I'm starved," came Ron's voice as the kitchen door opened, "I wonder if mum left any bisc—."

"Move Ron, the doorway is not a place to stop," said Hermione glancing around him to see the girl they told her about.

"Honestly, Ronald, " she said exasperated shoving him out of the way. She walked over to Helena holding out her hand. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Don't mind the boy in the doorway. He's Ron Weasley."

Ron blushed red coming out of his stupor being pushed forward by Harry.

"The boy behind him is Harry Potter. The two twins are Fred and George Weasley and the girl is Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Helena Wayne."

"Don't you mean Robin?" asked Ginny confused.

"Nope, I'm Helena," replied Helena with a smirk. It was incredibly entertaining confusing people who ended up knowing both identities.

"Then who's Robin?" asked Fred. Helena was prevented from answering by someone entering the kitchen door cursing.

"Bloody hell. I lost him again. I don't know how he does it just disappears randomly and I can never find him once I lose him," complained Tonks not even noticing who was at the table.

Helena's eyes narrowed recognizing the typical complaints from anyone who tried to follow a member of the Batfamily. "Were you tailing my brother?" she demanded coldly.

"Huh," Tonks quickly glanced around noticing Helena, "no I was just following someone else."

"Oh really, who would that be?"

Harry noticed the heavy dose of sarcasm in her voice. It was eerily similar to Sirius yet a lot more foreboding.

"No one of importance, just an old mate of mine acting a bit dodgy lately," said Tonks quickly.

Helena's eyes narrowed even more, Harry didn't think anyone could narrow their eyes as much as Helena but before she could counter the obvious lie, they all heard a consistent roaring noise getting louder.

"That sounds like a motorcycle," commented Sirius listening intently.

Helena smiled knowing exactly who it was and what they got her. She got up to go outside with her package filing away confronting Tonks for later.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Outside."

"What's outside?" asked Ron.

"My present it's getting closer," she said with a smirk.

Sirius's opinion of Helena rocketed up. "You ride motorcycles?" he asked joining her as she walked to the front door.

"Yeah since I was ten."

"Impressive, but isn't that illegal?"

Helena just gave him a wide smile. "C'mon I'll let you ride after me."

Sirius paused at the front door. "I can't go out."

"Why not?"

"Well... you see... the thing is. Blast it, I'm a wanted mad mass murderer," said Sirius expecting her to fear him.

Helena blinked before giving a shrewd smile. "Sure you are."

"He's innocent, though," interjected Harry.

"I know, it's quite obvious."

Harry and Sirius were both stumped. "What do you mean it's obvious?" questioned Harry.

That very moment, Dick entered the house. "Hey, Helena. I was just coming to look for you."

Helena gave him a crushing hug. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll love it."

"Heard me coming up did you?"

Helena nodded into his shirt before detaching herself. "What model is it?"

"1299 Panigale."

"A Panigale?" asked Sirius surprised, "that motorcycle is the best."

Helena hugged Dick again. "Speaking of best, I got you something too," said Helena handing him the package she put down earlier.

"What is this?" asked Dick opening the wrapping to reveal a broomstick.

"It's a flying broomstick. The best flying broomstick," said Helena.

Dick grabbed her in a hug lifting her up. "Thanks, Helena."

"There's one thing though since you don't have magic. We have to fly together."

"Doesn't matter it'll be even better flying with you," Dick said looking at Helena smile. "Want to take it for a ride?"

"Nah, I'll take it after you finish the modifications."

Dick let out a laugh. "C'mon I'm hungry."

They all walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey," said Helena nudging Dick directing his attention towards Tonks, "she's been tailing you."

"She has?" asked Dick surprised.

Tonks' hair changed to red out of embarrassment.

"That explains it. You can change your appearance at will."

"What do you mean that explains it?" asked Tonks.

"You're really obvious. The only thing going for you is the constant appearance changing throws people off."

"And I suppose you're an expert on tailing people."

"You'd be surprised," said Dick before turning his attention to Helena and handing her a small box, "got you this too. It's a bit basic but the technology here is lacking compared to ours. It's already set for complete encryption. You can call me anytime."

"Excuse me," interrupted Hermione, "electronics wouldn't work at Hogwarts or here for the matter because of the latent magic. It causes interference."

"Well I'll just have to be careful not to use it at Hogwarts," said Helena.

"By the way, did you know we've been living with a mad mass murderer?" she asked Dick.

"Is that so? I wonder who it is?"

"Sirius."

"Really, didn't really peg you for a murderer," said Dick to Sirius, "seem more like a jokester."

Sirius face palmed himself. These two were absolutely ridiculous and how exactly were they completely sure of his innocence.

"How were you sure he's not a murderer?" asked Harry remembering Helena's statement earlier.

"He's not mad for one. Quite lucid very limited obsession over anything. There's a whole bunch of other factors but I doubt you're in the mood for a class in criminal psychology," said Dick.

"You sound like an Auror," remarked Tonks.

"What's an Auror and why are you a supposed criminal?" asked Helena.

"An Auror is kind of like a specialized policeman specifically dark wizard catchers," answered Hermione.

Sirius then told them everything starting from Voldemort hunting the Potters, to his own incarceration, leading up to current events.

"There is a power hungry megalomaniac out there right now and there is a small band of resistance. Very interesting," said Helena glancing at Dick with a smirk.

"What can we do to help?" asked Dick. Different dimension or not, Dick and Helena were both tactical field commanders along with many other skills.

"There's nothing you can do. You're a muggle and the one we're up against is a powerful wizard," said Sirius.

"Right," said Helena, "it was nice meeting you all. Hope we can hang out more before school starts."

Dick and Helena left the room. Both thinking about the current situation different dimension or not, they would not stand by and let a megalomaniac take over.

"Give me your suit. I'll be making modifications more suitable for the current magical climate. Keep your utility belt on you at all times just get rid of most electronics," instructed Dick.

"Alright, when do you think it will be ready?"

"No definite timeframe. Most likely before your holidays."

* * *

The day before they were to return to school, Helena found herself in the kitchen with Sirius when a thin man with pasty skin, large hooked nose, with shoulder length greasy black hair and cold black eyes entered with his black robes flowing behind him. Helena would have been impressed if it had been more remarkable but he didn't even hold a candle to the brilliance of Batman.

The kitchen atmosphere got very tense as Sirius and the man glared at each other. The man then gave Sirius a letter before turning his attention to her with a sneer. "I am Professor Snape, the Headmaster agrees to your... conditions. You are to see Professor McGonagall immediately upon your arrival at school. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Helena smirked until she felt the slight prodding of her mind, "what are you doing?"

Snape was surprised, never had he ever encountered such a protected mind in someone so young. She even surpassed him with her mental defenses sensing him within a split second of prodding. He was torn out of his surprise when Potter entered the kitchen.

"Er," said Harry announcing his presence.

"Sit down, Potter. Miss Wayne, this is a private discussion. If you would leave," said Snape.

Helena raised her eyebrow at the dismissal and started to get up to leave.

"You know," said Sirius loudly, "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see. Helena you can stay if you like."

Helena stayed. Dick was out and she was tired of poring over books unable to put her learning to practice since using magic outside of school was forbidden according to Hermione.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders with matters of utmost importance and secrecy. It would be unwise to disclose such matters in... present company."

"I trust Helena not to say anything," said Sirius, "she has my confidence."

"Very well," sneered Snape, "Potter, the headmaster has sent me to tell you that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what?" asked Harry blankly.

Snape's sneer became more pronounced. "Occlumency Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration."

"Why do I have to study that?"

"The headmaster thinks it a good idea. Private lessons once a week. No one should know especially Dolores Umbridge. Understand?"

"Yes, who's going to be teaching me?"

"I am if anyone asks you will say you are taking Remedial Potions."

"Why you?" asked Sirius aggressively. "Why not Dumbledore?"

"I suppose it is the headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not ask for the job. My office Monday evening at six, Potter. Miss Wayne, Professor McGonagall's office immediately on your arrival to Hogwarts." He turned to leave the kitchen his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

"Ready to go?" asked Dick.

"All set."

"Where are your things?"

"Right here," said Helena taking off her small backpack, "undetectable extension charm. Sirius helped me with it."

"We're going to be really busy when you come home for the holidays."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Hotel in Mayfair oversee everything myself to get it done faster."

"She still tailing you?" asked Helena looking over at Tonks one of their escorts to Hogwarts.

"Yeah easy to lose her when I'm doing something important."

"Of course. I'll keep you updated on the situation."

"Helena, promise me you'll try to make friends and attempt a somewhat normal yet magical life," Dick said with a smile.

"I'll emulate my best role model," countered Helena.

"Oh, and who is your best role model?"

"Kara."

Dick's smile vanished prompting Helena to laugh hard at his expression.

"I'm only kidding. I'll behave as much as I can."

"You better," Dick said embracing her, "I'll see you soon. Heard you have some weekend holidays in a village from Sirius so I signed a permission slip for you. Let me know the dates by this 'owl post' so I can send you a package beforehand."

"Will do," said Helena who was then engulfed in a quick hug by her brother before he left on the 1299 Panigale.

After Dick left Remus summoned the Knight Bus for them all to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Reviews appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Helena hated the Knight Bus it was such a ridiculous method of transportation. She had heard about it from McGonagall but experiencing it first hand made. Like hell she was going on this again. She kept her eyes closed and concentrated on her upcoming first day. She hoped it would be different compared to her experience in Gotham perhaps it would be like her experience in Paris and the lovely years she spent with her mom where no one stared at her just because of whose daughter she was.

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," said Tonks eyeing the road carefully. "Have a good term, okay?"

"Look after yourselves," said Lupin addressing them each in turn pausing at Hermione, "if you could show Helena to Professor McGonagall's office," and Harry, "I know you don't like Snape but he is a superb Occlumens and we all Sirius included want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right?"

"Yeah, all right. See you," said Harry following the rest as they made their way up the slippery drive towards the castle.

Helena marveled at the castle she was now to consider home. It was truly something and she had seen many magnificent sights in her lifetime. Hermione was giving her a quick overview of Hogwarts and its houses and before she had time to process the entrance hall, the great hall, and the grand staircase they had made it to McGonagall's office.

"Good luck, I hope we're in the same house but if not we can still get together."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Helena bracing herself before knocking on the door.

"Come in," came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. Helena entered the office. "Ah yes, Miss Wayne, please take a seat and I shall get you sorted into your house. Your house will be something like a family during your time at Hogwarts. You will have your classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"Got it, Hermione explained most of it already," said Helena.

Professor McGonagall gave a tight smile remarking, "Of course she did," before getting up. She reached behind her desk for a very worn, frayed hat which she then placed on Helena's head.

Helena was slightly surprised to hear a sudden voice in her head, "Well what have we here? You are the supposed transfer student are you not?" asked the hat.

Helena strengthened her mental shields. "Powerful mental shields but the magic in me allows me to bypass them. Rest assured everything is confidential. This is only for the sorting."

The hat paused to see if Helena had any thoughts on the matter only to find none.

"A difficult mind, vast experiences. Seeking knowledge to better yourself. Consistent hard work to perfection. Loyal to family and friends. Brave and courageous actions but executed with planning. You would do well anywhere but where to place you for maximum potential?"

"Anywhere is fine," Helena thought back to the hat.

"Hmm, a leader or field commander as you say at such a young age distinguished by your skill. It shall be... SLYTHERIN."

"Very well Miss Wayne if you would follow me," said Professor McGonagall as she led her out of the office. As soon as Helena exited the door clicked shut with the subtle movement of Professor McGonagall's wand.

Professor McGonagall swept down the halls. Helena was glad she didn't feel the need to explain anything and was quite content with the silence choosing to observe her new home. She liked the many crevices, tapestries, suits of armor. The sheer size of the castle would definitely hide any of her activities provided there wasn't any magical way to detect her. Another thing to add to her growing list. She followed Professor McGonagall past the entrance hall to down a narrow passageway staircase. She knocked on a door halfway down the passageway right before entering. Helena noticed Professor Snape looking up from his desk.

"Miss Wayne has been sorted into Slytherin House," she told Snape and then addressing Helena. "I believe you have met Professor Snape before. He will take over from here. Also, I will expect you in my office after all your classes are complete tomorrow." Introductions and instructions complete McGonagall left the office.

Helena stayed quiet as she watched Professor Snape scrutinize her.

"I am the head of Slytherin House. It is my responsibility to deal will any issues you may have and dispense any punishments due to rule breaking," Snape began speaking softly.

"You will attend classes with other Slytherin students in your year. I will have a prefect help you in your first week."

"Thank you but I will manage," interrupted Helena.

"Very well however from now on you are to refer to me and the other professors either as Professor or sir and the Forbidden Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students."

"Professor McGonagall in addition to her obligations will be overseeing your instruction to the current level. The headmaster has asked me to assist her with your education," Snape paused to retrieve a parchment and hand it to her.

"This is your class schedule. When Professor McGonagall and I work out our personal schedules we will each inform you of your special instruction. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir."

"Follow me."

He led her down a couple passages past rooms that resembled dungeons no, not resembled dungeons they were dungeons before stopping at a stretch of bare, damp stone wall opposite the painting of a shipwreck.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. It can be accessed by a password which changes every fortnight which you may check on the noticeboard inside. I advise you not to bring students from other houses into the common room or reveal the password."

Helena nodded.

"Hemlock."

Helena watched as a door appeared in the stone wall. She followed Snape into an underground room with stately furniture with a nice view of a lake and the fish swimming in it. She might just adjust this place there were similarities to home, the cave, and the manor.

"At the moment the majority of the students are on the school train due to arrive this evening. Your dormitory is to the left labeled Fifth Years," Snape paused as he noticed a figure leaving the dormitory.

"Miss Davis, this is Miss Wayne a transfer student from the Americas. She is in your year. Show her to your dormitory."

"Of course, professor," said Tracey Davis.

"Any questions, Miss Wayne?'

"No, sir"

"Very well," said Professor Snape as he departed.

"Hi, I'm Tracey Davis."

"Helena Wayne."

"C'mon I'll show you our dorm. Every year shares a dorm first, second, third and so on. So it's pretty easy to find ours. There's a plaque on the door. There's five of us right now. Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, she's a prefect, Millicent Bulstrode, and Sophie Roper."

Taking a quick look around Tracey pointed at a bed in the opposite corner. "The house elves have your bed ready. That one's yours."

"Thanks," said Helena.

"No problem. Would you like to explore the castle? I can show you the library, medical wing, important classrooms and the grounds," enthused Tracey.

Helena was going to refuse. She preferred to do all her explorations on her own but she remembered what Dick had wanted for her.

"I'd love to."

"Great whenever you're settled come find me in the common room."

"We can go now. I'm already settled."

"Where's your truck though?"

"Too much of a hassle I have this instead." Helena showed Tracey her small leather bag strapped across her shoulder.

"All your stuff is in there?" asked Tracey.

"Yeah, undetectable extension charm. Comes in handy."

"I bet it does," said Tracey. This new transfer student was completely something else.

Helena was glad to have met Tracey. She was a completely lovable girl full of life and happiness. It would be great to be friends with her. It was a new experience not being Helena Wayne, the daughter of Bruce Wayne. Here she was just Helena Wayne and she loved it.

"So what made you move to the British Isles?" asked Tracey.

"Well, my brother and I wanted a change after our grandfather died. He left us a property in London so we decided to move."

"A change? Moving countries for a change?" asked Tracey perplexed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing seems a bit extreme but to each their own."

Tracey had shown her all of the important places inside Hogwarts and they were now walking along the lake

"This is the same lake we can see from the common room right?"

"Yeah the Black Lake. Sometimes we see the giant squid but mostly it stays at the surface."

"Giant squid?"

"Yeah it's very friendly but there are many things in the lake like a colony of merpeople."

Helena wasn't surprised at all there were bound to be interesting things when she came to school. After all, she had seen her her father's best friend, Zatanna in action.

"It's getting late we should head in the train should be here already and dinner will start soon," said Tracey leading Helena to the Great Hall.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Helena listened to Tracey intently as she described the professors and their classes pointing them out at the high table.

"That's Professor Umbridge," she said pointing to a short, squat woman. "She teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts but she's the worst Defense professor we've had yet."

"What do you mean? Wouldn't a core class have a consistent teacher?"

"Yeah, when we're talking about all the other classes but no one lasts longer than a year in the Defense position. Some say it's cursed."

Helena raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not taking the mickey out of you because you're new. Professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster has been looking for Defense professors every year for decades."

"Why did he hire her then?"

Tracey shook her head. "He didn't. The Ministry appointed her and she's been passing ridiculous educational decrees making life miserable."

"That's not the worst though. This is OWL year and we've had no practical experience for anything we will be tested on for defense. How about you? Have any practical experience in Defense?"

"At OWL level no," said Helena thinking quickly, "I'm actually having to do supplemental instruction since I missed most of this year."

"You haven't been to school at all this year?" Tracey asked shocked.

"Nope, I've been busy with moving and all."

"I don't envy the rest of the year for you," said Tracey astonished, "and I thought we had it bad with a lame teacher."

Helena smiled at Tracey's exuberance which wilted when a blonde haired boy sat down across from them with two others standing and sulking behind him.

"Davis, introduce me to your friend," he demanded.

Tracey sighed. "Helena, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is Helena Wayne."

"Wayne? I've never heard of a pureblood family with that name," he said thoughtfully.

"She's a transfer from the Americas," Tracey clarified.

"I only asked for an introduction Davis," sneered Malfoy.

"You're from the Americas? That explains why I haven't seen you before. I'm sure you've heard of my family name before. We are quite influential and powerful in Britain after all," he said pompously.

Great another pretentious high society snob thought Helena. "Never heard of your family. Now if you'll excuse me I was busy with Tracey."

Draco's mouth dropped open. He had never been dismissed so easily. She didn't even engage him in conversation as befitting someone of his status.

"I am a Malfoy," he said rising in anger, "you would do well to remember that Wayne."

Helena glanced at him before gesturing him away. He stood for a moment face red before stomping away with the two other boys following him. She would find out who he was later but it didn't remotely matter anyway. Many had threatened her before and they were powerful people or gods or entities. A mere school boy didn't even register in importance. She turned back to Tracey to finding her gleefully looking at her.

"That was beautiful. No one in Slytherin stands up to him because of his family," she said in a low voice to prevent being overheard.

"That's right especially in light of recent events," cut in a new voice. "I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"Helena Wayne," said Helena.

"She's in our year."

Daphne's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's quite a risk you took there with Malfoy."

Helena smiled, "Schoolyard disputes don't matter to me."

"It's not limited to school. You should know his father is an advisor to the Minister of Magic," said Daphne. "Making the Malfoy family an enemy is unwise. His family is quite influential in the Ministry and within... other circles."

"That's the second time you've alluded to something."

Daphne was surprised most of her year didn't understand the subtle clues in her conversations or when they did didn't call her out on it. After all, it was the Slytherin way to be cunning with words and actions. This girl didn't seem to care at all about subtleties or making someone influential an enemy.

"Yes well there are rumors—,"

"Rumors of a Dark Lord?" interjected Helena mindful not to mention the name after Sirius's explanation.

Daphne's eyes widened. She glanced at Tracey to confirm a suspicion. Tracey's eyes were wide also with her mouth slightly open in surprise which meant Tracey hadn't told her anything.

"Er, yes actually. There's no definite evidence of that though."

"Well don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Helena said with a smile returning to her dinner.

Daphne and Tracey exchanged a glance coming to an agreement to look after their new classmate, especially inside Slytherin House.

"What electives are you taking?" asked Daphne.

"Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's great! We'll both be in all your classes. Daphne is one of the best at Ancient Runes and I love magical creatures." said Tracey with a broad smile.

Daphne glanced at Tracey inquisitively at her last statement. She would ask her later.

Later that evening, Helena lay in bed wide awake. All her roommates were nice girls. Tracey and Daphne seemed to be best friends. Millicent and Sophie tended to keep to themselves. Pansy was very similar to the Malfoy boy she met earlier asking if she was a pureblood whatever that was supposed to be but she wasn't as pretentious as the boy but did fawn over him like a vapid socialite. Somehow those two were also prefects.

She didn't meet any of the boys her year choosing to retreat to the dorms. Tracey chose to describe them for her benefit which was endearing but unnecessary. She wished she could talk to Dick but remembered Hermione's warning of using electronics in highly magical places. She would need to look into a magical solution for instant communication.

Sleep took forever to come. She felt very exposed in the dorm. It wasn't secure. Another thing to add to her massive list securing her bed. Magic was such a pain. Eventually, she lapsed into a meditative rest there were classes to attend.

* * *

Hog's Head Private Room.

"Good evening Nymphadora." said Dumbledore.

"Evening." Tonks greeted before launching into her report on Helena's brother.

"They are quite resourceful. Establishing a place of residence in Central London no less and a company specializing in muggle technology," said Dumbledore. "But these are typical muggle jobs and ambitions. It still does not explain the costumes, the masks and high concern for identity protection. Keep watching him Nymphadora there's something we are missing."

"It's incredibly hard too. He doesn't lose me often but when he does I think those are the times he's doing something secretive and important. Mad-Eye wants to take a shot at surveillance."

"Absolutely not especially at this stage. From what you mentioned in an earlier report he had already begun to suspect someone following him despite your unique skills I'm afraid Alastor would stand out considerably more. If that is all I look forward to your next report," concluded Dumbledore before leaving for Hogwarts.

* * *

Helena became fully alert early in the morning. She reached for her leather bag stuffed in the space between her mattress and headboard before heading to the bathroom. After making herself presentable, she slowly walked into the common room stopping at the threshold to watch diminutive creatures cleaning and straightening the furniture. After observing them for awhile she walked in.

All movement stopped when Helena walked into the common room some of the creatures let out yelps and two popped away. The one closest to her was looking up with wide eyes trembling slightly.

"Hello," said Helena kindly, "who might you be?"

"Kinky, miss. Kinky the house elf," the creature squeaked.

"And what exactly is a house elf?"

"We be cleaning the castle and working the kitchens, miss."

"Could you take me to the kitchens? I'd like an early breakfast."

"Right away miss," said the elf leading the way. They went back up to the entrance hall past the Great Hall toward a broad corridor brightly lit with paintings of food lining the sides. Eventually, the elf stopped at a painting of a large fruit bowl.

"Miss only need be tickling the pear when miss be wanting to enter," said the elf tickling the aforementioned pear. It gave a giggle before turning into a green handle. The elf pulled her in placing her in a chair at a side table before scurrying off.

Helena glanced around at to what was the basically the Great Hall toned down to the basics. There were tons of elves scurrying all over the place.

Kinky came back with a tray laden with a full English breakfast placing it before Helena.

"Thank you, Kinky."

Helena ate her breakfast in thought sorting out her mental list and agonizing over the day. She had Herbology, Double Potions, and Ancient Runes. Hopefully, Herbology was like botany and Potions was like chemistry. She had vast experiences in those fields.

Finishing her breakfast she asked Kinky for some coffee.

"Coffee miss? Is miss tired?"

"A little didn't sleep well last night."

"Kinky will take miss to hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey give miss potion. Miss no longer be tired."

"Coffee will be fine. I don't want to go to the hospital wing."

"Miss is tired. Miss needs potion. Miss must come," insisted Kinky.

"No potions Kinky, only coffee."

"Pepperup potion much better than coffee," said the elf before looking at her concerned, "Is miss worried to go to hospital wing?"

"Yeah I don't want to draw attention."

"Kinky will get potion for miss. Kinky can only this time, miss. Madam Pomfrey only give potion after seeing students. Madam Pomfrey is healer. Very kind to students. Miss need not worry about anything with Madam Pomfrey," she said before popping away.

Helena sat there for a couple minutes before Kinky came back with a parchment and potion in hand.

"Your potion miss. Madam Pomfrey send message too after Kinky explain about miss."

"Thank you Kinky," said Helena reaching for the parchment tied in ribbon.

 _Dear student,_

 _The house elf explained your concerns. Feel free to see me for any matter be it small or big. I am not obligated to mention anything unless it is a severe attack by another student. Your health is my utmost priority._

 _Poppy Pomfrey_

 _School Healer_

That worked out well enough. She took the potion which had a strong taste of peppermint. She immediately felt her tiredness lift. A much better alternative to coffee. She would need a workspace for brewing perhaps Professor McGonagall will give her one of the many empty classrooms Tracey was talking about. Only need to convince her it would help her studies and it just might work.

Helena thanked Kinky for the potion before leaving to the greenhouses. The extra time would let her write a letter to Dick. Dick was going to send her owl this morning with the puzzle box. They took inspiration from ancient Chinese boxes which would only open when the protruding knobs were pushed in a specific order. Reasonable protection for simplistic communication.

She heard a flutter of wings. Looking up she saw post owls heading for the Great Hall breakfast must be in progress. Her own owl changed course and headed for her carrying a small package, must be the box.

"Hey there, I don't have owl treats on me. I sorta forgot," she said taking the box and quickly putting the letter inside. "Here take this back to Dick after you rest for a bit."

The owl hooted in response before taking flight.

Helena watched the owl slowly become a speck when she heard someone coming closer. She turned to see a slightly dumpy woman with flyaway hair coming straight towards her.

"Hello dear, you must be Miss Wayne. I am Professor Sprout. Professor McGonagall requested I give you a comprehensive list of magical flora covered from first year to fifth since you are a transfer student. If you need any help feel free to ask and my office is in greenhouse seven."

"Thank you, Professor."

"There's no problem dear. Come we will be in greenhouse four today doing a practical on bouncing bulbs with a short quiz at the end of class," she said smiling at Helena adding, "it is an unexpected quiz for the rest."

"Of course."

Helena took a spot at a workbench pulling out her book to read up on these bouncing bulbs while Professor Sprout went about preparing for the day.

* * *

After finishing breakfast and waiting for Harry and Ron to finish, Hermione was looking around the Great Hall.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ron.

"For Helena, I forgot to see where she was sorted yesterday."

At this, both boys lifted their heads looking around.

"Maybe she left already," suggested Harry.

"Well we will end up seeing her eventually," said Hermione as they got up for history.

* * *

"I'm worried Daph," said Tracey walking along the path to the greenhouses. "No one's seen her this morning. She wasn't at breakfast either."

"I'm sure she's fine," commented Daphne, "if we don't see her at Herbology then we'll do something about it.

Daphne opened the greenhouse door. They were early because of Tracey's insistence. Inside they saw Helena poring over her herbology text.

"There you are! Where have you been?" asked Tracey rushing towards her.

Helena's eyes went up from the text before recognizing Tracey. She smiled, "took an early breakfast and been here since."

"Oh," said Tracey calming down, "well okay."

Helena watched Tracey intently as she sat down next to her with Daphne.

"Is there a reason you were so worried?" asked Helena.

Tracey shifted glancing at Daphne quickly before looking at Helena but averting her eyes at Helena's scrutiny.

"Not really," she said then mumbling, "thought you'd been hexed and left in an abandoned classroom."

"Does that happen often?"

Tracey's eyes met Helena's at that. "Often enough."

"I see," Helena said mulling the new information. "Like I said, Tracey, I can take care of myself there's no need to worry."

"How can I not? You're new here and completely uncaring about insulting Malfoy. I was lucky to have Daphne with me especially because of my blo—," she cut off.

"Is something wrong?"

"Now is not the time. We can talk over the weekend away from anyone listening," interjected Daphne.

Helena merely gazed at her before nodding in acceptance.

Herbology was interesting. It was like Poison Ivy suddenly decided to go back to her botanical career and take her new plants with her. The class would be a breeze once she read up on all the plants in the list Professor Sprout gave her.

Next up was Potions. She had the list Professor Snape gave her that she still had to go over.

Tracey chose to pair up with her. The three of them were one of the first ones there. Slowly the rest of the class trickled in. Draco throwing a massive glare at her with those same two boys clenching their fists. The last to enter were Harry, Hermione, and Ron deep in discussion.

All whispering stopped when Professor Snape swept into the room robes billowing. Helena smirked thinking how intimidated they would be if they ever saw Batman.

"We will be brewing Calming Draughts today. Instructions are on the board." He flicked his wand at the board. "Begin."

Potions wasn't as hard as she thought especially the brewing process. It was basically unconventional chemistry. She did need to learn about the ingredients and their properties on her own but basically unconventional chemistry.

Eventually, Professor Snape came around to them. He scrutinized both potions. "Miss Davis, I trust you haven't worked on Miss Wayne's potion in addition to yours," he paused, "They are very identical."

"Of course not, Professor her work is her own."

"I see," said Snape focusing his eyes on Helena. She felt the probe and kicked him out of her mind again impassively meeting his eyes.

Professor Snape had a blank expression on his face when Helena stopped his legitimacy probe within seconds.

"Very well stay after class Miss Wayne," he said waiting until she nodded. He went on to the next table and began berating Longbottom's potion.

Helena had noticed the stares earlier when Snape had said her name only now giving attention to then. Malloy was sneering at her which didn't mean much but the surprise was Ron's hateful glare, Hermione's thoughtful gaze, and Harry's blank face. They all went back to their potions but Ron kept glaring at her whenever he got the chance. Helena was confused at the rapid change in her possible friends.

"Why is Weasley glaring at you?" asked Tracey.

"I have no idea."

"Times up. Bring your potion samples to my desk."

Helena followed Tracey's lead placing a sample into a flask and labeling it with her name.

"I'll wait for you outside," said Tracey.

Helena nodded.

After the room was vacated, Snape stood in front of her watching her intently. She met his eyes and suddenly found a strong invasion into her mind. She pushed him out immediately causing him to wince at the backlash.

"Stay out of my mind," she growled striding to the door. "Try again and it will be very unpleasant."

She quickly schooled her face before opening the door to prevent Tracey from picking up on her mood change.

"That was short. What did he want?"

"Nothing of importance just making sure I knew the expectations for his class."

"Okay c'mon I'm starved," said Tracey, grabbing her arm and dragging a bemused Helena to lunch.

* * *

"I can't believe it. She's a bloody snake," ranted Ron.

"She's our friend, Ron," said Hermione exasperated.

"I don't trust her."

"Because she's in Slytherin. That's ridiculous Ron you know her."

"She was playing us. It's probably some sick plan."

"Didn't you have a crush on her?" added Harry.

"Ye... I... no" Ron spluttered turning red causing Harry and Hermione to laugh.

"Either way her being in Slytherin doesn't matter. Remember her brother is a muggle and she was too before she came here," whispered Hermione.

Ron grunted in acceptance.

* * *

In Ancient Runes, Professor Babbling enthusiastically showed Helena her seat since they worked in alphabetical pairs. Her partner was going to be Lisa Turpin who had been working in a group of three.

When Hermione entered, Helena started walking over only to stop when she gave an imperceptible shake of her head. Helena was confused at her reaction she and Hermione had gotten along very well. Planning on cornering her later Helena stayed at her seat. Not too long after her partner arrived.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Helene Wayne you must be Lisa Turpin. I'll be your partner from now on."

"I am," she paused, "finally a partner. Working in a group of three for two people projects doesn't really help in learning. Did you change electives?"

"I'm actually a transfer student."

"A transfer but there hasn't been a transfer in a very long time," said Lisa intrigued, "where are you from?"

"The Americas."

"Did you transfer from Ilvermorny?"

"No more like home schooled," Helena answered.

"That's very interesting homeschooling is rarely done these days."

"Yeah, I wanted to stay with my brother. He's always wanted me to be normal so here I am."

Lisa was surprised. Slytherins never shared anything at all. Yet here was a new Slytherin, a friendly one too.

"That's great. Hogwarts is one of the best schools. You will enjoy it here."

"Thanks," said Helena falling silent when Professor Babbling began lecturing.

* * *

Helena entered Professor McGonagall's office with eager anticipation. After agonizing over all the tasks she had compiled for herself she could finally put them into motion.

"Have your classes been well so far?"

"Pretty good, only a considerable amount of material to cover."

"That is to be expected. Now as for our lessons—"

"Excuse me Professor but I wish to have one of the abandoned classrooms appropriated for my use and to be accessed by me, you and Professor Snape only. I want a secure place where I can practice potions and spell work."

"I will see what I can do as for now we will begin our lessons and they will continue every Monday evening and every other Saturday morning. I trust you've read through first year Transfiguration theory in addition to the spell list I sent you?"

"I have."

"Let us begin the practical application," said Professor McGonagall as she pulled out a match placing it on the table. "Turn this match into a needle."

From that Helena had read, Transfiguration was very scientific if magic could be a science. It even had an equation. Common practice for practical application required incantation and wand movement. But her prior experience with magic and a personal preference to silence meant she would not ever be caught saying an incantation. Aunt Zatanna had always said intent mattered the most in magic and who was she to contradict her favorite magic user.

Helena took out her wand from her robes focusing on the match intently wanting it to change form to a needle. After a tense minute of nothing happening and McGonagall looking at her as though waiting for her to say something Helena remembered the wand movement and willed the match to change. Slowly the match changed into a sharp needle.

McGonagall was surprised at the flawless transfiguration performed silently as a first time effort. Her surprise increased when Helena furrowed her eyebrows in intense concentration and performed the wand movement causing the match to change into some sharp looking projectile in some sort of symbol.

Helena smiled at the batarang she formed and was amused at her professor's slightly unbalanced composure.

"Miss Wayne," began McGonagall pausing to collect the thoughts, "regarding inanimate to inanimate transfiguration I believe you are matching your peers. Could you cancel the spell?"

" _Finite._ "

McGonagall nodded in approval. "If your performance continues we should be able to get you to fifth year level with speed, she went to the storage chest retrieving a hedgehog, a mouse, a beetle, a guinea fowl for animate to inanimate transfiguration.

The theory was very simple and applying animate to inanimate to small animals was took time and as the animated objects became larger it became much harder. According to the professor, she was close to starting third year material.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day's classes.

"That will be all for today. On Saturday we will cover Charms."

Instead of going to dinner right away, Helena went to the library first to look up protective charms and the like so she wouldn't feel overly vulnerable when she attempted to sleep. One night of meditative rest she could bear but multiple nights, not a chance.

* * *

The next day Helena went to breakfast with Tracey and Daphne. She ended up finding a couple of protective charms which would give ample protection for the time being enabling her to sleep fitfully but sleep nonetheless

Breakfast was a small affair until the post owls arrived. Helena was slightly distracted Dick's reply to devote her attention to Daphne and Tracey reading the paper together.

Dick had sent a couple GPS trackers and cell phones so she could test them out during the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and updated her on the progress made with their residence. Helena offered her an owl treat then devoted her attention to Daphne and Tracey.

Daphne looked up first and at Helena's inquisitive raised eyebrow asked, "Remember the rumors I hinted at?"

Helena nodded.

"This article confirms it."

She passed it over to Helena who skimmed it thoroughly before looking around the hall. The professors were either intently reading the paper or in serious discussion with the exception of the Defense professor, whatever her story was. Lastly, Helena glanced at the three Gryffindors she knew. They were also in a discussion before Hermione stood up saying something about a letter.

Seizing the moment Helena card, "I'm going to the owlery. I want to reply to my brother. See you in Transfiguration

Daphne's eyes narrowed watching Helena leave.

"I think there is a lot more to Helena Wayne than we know. She's a complete unknown."

"I'm thinking the same. She keeps to herself a lot barely mentioned her parents. I only know of a brother and a grandfather's death leaving behind a property in London."

* * *

Helena walked into the owlery glad to see Hermione scratching away a letter on parchment. She was in time.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione gave a jolt turning quickly and obscuring her letter with her palm.

"Oh hello, Helena. What are you doing here?"

"Sending a letter same as you," said Helena pulling out a pen and paper to write.

"Right of course," said Hermione rapidly turning back to her own.

"Mind telling me what happened in Ancient Runes?"

Hermione turned blushing. "See the thing is -er our houses don't get along… there's a sort of enmity and you associating with me could lead to problems for you. I didn't want you to be ostracized against.

"You don't need to worry about me who I associate with is my business only."

"No, you don't understand. If they knew," Hermione glanced at the owlery steps. "We need to talk privately and soon."

The bell rang.

"Expect a note," said Hermione as she quickly finished her letter posting it before leaving.

Helena posted her letter as well looking forward to Hermione's chat before leaving for Transfiguration.

They had Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs. It was amusing how the Hufflepuffs kept themselves distant from the Slytherin. A few were outright staring at her when she came in. Professor McGonagall started her on vanishing spells with invertebrates while the class was currently on vertebrates. It was a challenging period but Helena managed to vanish her snail by lesson's end.

Next was Charms again with the Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick was a nice short man. He gave her a list of what was expected as well as the spells gone over in the past five years and mentioned his office was open for any help she may need.

Lunch was a silent affair, Tracey and Daphne were watching her intently while they ate, attempting to be subtle about it.

When Helena met their gaze sharply, Daphne's eyes widened while Tracey looked abashed.

Tracey discarded her meal pulling Helena and Daphne along with her to the grounds.

"Look you've got to be careful. Malfoy is up to something. I saw him gesturing at you in charms."

She might as well get used to this. "Okay, Tracey I'll be careful about Malfoy. I don't see what the problem is though."

Tracey kept quiet which was surprising given her tendency to be very straightforward.

"I think Tracey and I have to explain ourselves," said Daphne, "I believe you don't know much about the state of the wizarding world in Britain."

"That's true," Helena confirmed.

"After dinner then?"

"Sure," said Helena as she followed them towards the lone hut on the grounds.

"This is where Professor Hagrid lives. He's also the gamekeeper. We usually gather here before lessons. If he's not in the cabin then he's probably in the forest," said Tracey.

"Isn't the forest forbidden?"

"It is but some lessons take place near the edge or barely inside. There are many magical creatures in the forest."

Helena glanced around until she saw a large tall man making his way to them.

"Early aren't yeh he said looking them over focusing on Helena. You must be Helena. I've got something for yeh," he said reaching into his overcoat and handing her a roll of parchment. "An' if yeh have questions come by."

Hagrid looked at the castle, "Here come the rest now."

They waited for the rest of the class to show up.

"Inter the forest today. Want ter finish up thestrals. Come along."

"What are thestrals?" asked Helena.

"Winged horses that can only be seen by people who've seen death. Only three people in our class can see them. Personally, I doubt they will be on our OWL they seem more like NEWT level," said Daphne.

"Well when has Hagrid shied away from showing us interesting creatures," said Tracey.

Once they got deeper into the forest, Helena saw two black horses with leathery wings reminding her of a bat's and a dragon-like face with white shining eyes. Helena was mesmerized.

"Now who can tell me what yeh remember?"

Helena was distracted as she slowly moved forward to the nearest thestral. She didn't notice the class fall silent watching her. As she approached the thestral raised its skeletal head surveying her. She tentatively reached her hand out and stroked its forehead. In response, it moved closer to her nuzzling her hand.

"Well done, Helena. Take ten points for Slytherin," said Hagrid beaming. "That one is Tenebrus. He won' hurt yeh. What do yeh think of 'em?"

"They're amazing," replied Helena smiling. She felt very comfortable with the thestral. It reminded her of the cave and all the memories. "Professor, do you breed them?"

"I do," said Hagrid brightly. "Think I've got the only domesticated herd in Britain."

"Would they be suitable pets?"

Hagrid roared in laughter. "I think so. Yeh want one?"

"I do eventually but not now." she answered ignoring the incredulous looks the rest of the class was giving her along with a couple glares.

"Yeh let me know then," said Hagrid chuckling. "Alright now I want yeh to write as much as yeh can on thestrals and turn it in by the end of class."

Some of the class groaned.

"Hermione work with Helena will yeh?"

"Sure Hagrid."

Hermione joined Helena near the thestral.

"Do you want to touch it?"

"I... yes I would," said Hermione hesitantly.

Helena took her hand placing it along the thestral's mane.

"It's like a horse isn't?"

"It is kind of like a black horse but very skeletal and they have leathery instead of feathery wings."

Hermione nodded absorbing the information before she got to task. "We might as well get started on our assignment," she said before lowering her voice, "and we now have a chance to talk."

Hermione proceeded to explain house rivalries and the animosity with Slytherin and rest of the school especially considering who was a former Slytherin.

"Slytherins usually hold themselves different from the rest of us and most are very traditional. There are traditionalists in other houses as well but Slytherins usually take it to a higher level especially the notion of blood purity. Draco Malfoy's father is a Death Eater and he spouts the same beliefs Voldemort does."

"And it will be a terrible thing if they found out that your brother is a muggle. You see purebloods consider magic to be their inherent right. Half-bloods are looked down upon for having mixed ancestry and muggleborns are completely beneath their notice as being unworthy of magic but muggles some consider them to be nothing more than animals."

"I see and this a social problem?"

"Social and institutionalized. There are even laws in place preferring purebloods and the society is very traditional and stagnant."

"There's no little wonder why Voldemort gained a following."

"Yeah, and Sirius has said it will get worse and it only hasn't since he's in the shadows slowly building up his support in secret not drawing major attention.

"And the Azkaban breakout?'

"He did overplay his hand I presume but the Ministry is dead set on ignoring the truth and I have an idea of sorts but it isn't solid yet."

"That's all fine but I won't just ignore you. We're friends aren't we?" asked Helena a bit unsure now. She had very few friends her age after her mother died and she became publicly known as Helena Wayne. Once she joined her father, her friends were either her father's or brothers' friends and colleagues. If she really thought about it Dick was a combination of a father figure, older brother, and best friend.

"Of course we are," said Hermione emphatically, "I've enjoyed the time we spent together. It was nice having a more academically inclined friend."

Helena laughed at that feeling relieved.

* * *

The next day was the first lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The text required for the class was different from the book list McGonagall had given. She had even put a note that while the text by Slinkhard was required it would be best if Helena purchased the other text listed as it would better prepare her for the OWL examination.

Entering the classroom she saw the professor sitting at her desk observing the students taking their seats eventually standing up.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted dully.

"Wands away, please."

"Please turn to page one hundred and sixty-two and read the twelfth chapter. There will be no need to talk."

Helena didn't bother pulling out Defensive Magical Theory. She had read the entire book already and found it to be an absolute waste. Instead, she pulled out the book Professor McGonagall had recommended and began where she left off earlier.

"Excuse me, dear," came the simpering voice of Professor Umbridge, "I have never seen you before in any of my classes. Your name?"

"Helena Wayne."

"Well, Miss Wayne. Why have you not been attending my classes?"

"I'm a transfer student."

"A transfer," said Professor Umbridge her voice raising in pitch. "I was not informed of a transfer."

"Well now you know, Professor," said Helena neutrally.

"Yes, yes," Professor Umbridge simpered finally noticing the text Helena was reading. "Miss Wayne you are not reading the assigned text."

"I've finished it already."

"You've finished it?"

"Yes."

Professor Umbridge's eyes slightly bulged remembering another situation eerily similar but trudged on. "Explain what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He disagrees with the naming convention of jinxes and thinks people call them jinxes to make them more acceptable."

Professor Umbridge recalled the previous situation quite clearly now. "Well despite your understanding reread chapter twelve."

"Okay," said Helena agreeing just for Professor Umbridge to leave so she wouldn't have to pull out the book.

Professor Umbridge did not move.

Helena sighed reaching into her small bag and ignored Umbridge being startled when her arm went deep into it. She pulled it out and opened it to the chapter.

She waited until Umbridge was satisfied and went back to her desk. Helena shifted her books around so she could read the one she had been reading.

In a short while, Professor Umbridge was back peering at her book. "Miss Wayne," she said brusquely, "I see you are still not reading the assigned text."

"I'm not rereading it again. I know it already."

"Five points," she quickly looked at Helena's tie making her eyes widen, "from Slytherin for refusing to follow instructions."

Helena didn't remotely care and went to back to her book.

Professor Umbridge bristled unused to such behavior from Slytherins, "Another five points from Slytherin and detention Miss Wayne for blatant disregard to a Professor. I will see you in my office at seven this evening."

Helena ignored her getting very pissed at the absurd abuse of authority.

"Is that clear?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Another five points from Slytherin for disrespect."

Helena merely continued reading until a parchment was suddenly thrust at her.

"Take this to Professor Snape, dear," said Professor Umbridge sweetly.

Helena complied wordlessly.

"Enter," came Professor Snape's voice when she knocked at this door.

She saw Snape at this desk in the middle of grading essays.

"Miss Wayne," he said looking up at her, "what may I do for you?"

Looked like he was ignoring their altercation. "This is for you," she said handing him the note.

Professor Snape took the note reading it completely expressionless.

"I see," said Professor Snape, "may I ask why did you refuse to follow her instructions?"

"I am here to hone my magical ability," began Helena vehemently eyes narrowing, "I will not give in to ridiculous notions from any professor. She is a complete joke, arrogant with her authority. I heard stories of her incompetence but seeing it first hand pales in comparison. I will attend her detention this once but there will be no promises for the future."

Professor Snape was shocked at her vehemence but managed to prevent it from showing. "I see, very well Miss Wayne you may go," he said dismissing her. It hadn't even been a week and there was so much to discuss at the private Order meeting between himself, McGonagall, and Dumbledore this weekend regarding Miss Wayne.

Nearing seven, Helena had half a mind to skip her detention. She had been enduring the massive glares from her housemates for losing fifteen points in one go. Tracey assured her it didn't matter since she gained ten points earlier. Daphne, on the other hand, explained Dolores Umbridge was an undersecretary to the Minister and Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Well so much for lying low, Dick would never stop teasing her for splashing the waters in the magical world, especially in her civilian identity.

Soon enough Helena found herself at the door to Umbridge's office taken there by Tracey. She went ahead and knocked at the door wanting to get this over with.

She fought the urge to sneer at the ridiculous nature of the office. Even socialites, the ones who did work, didn't decorate their offices in such a way.

"Good evening, Miss Wayne."

"Evening, Professor," Helena said neutrally.

"Take a seat," she said gesturing to a small table, "You will be doing lines."

She handed her a long, thin black quill with a very sharp point.

"I want you to write, _I will be respectful_ ," she said.

"Okay," said Helena beginning to write.

Right after finishing her first line the back of her hand hurt. She looked at it to see the exact same words, she wrote, cut into her skin before it healed over.

She got up looking at Umbridge in controlled anger. Umbridge was looking back at her with a smile.

"Yes?"

Helena didn't even bother with a reply and swept out of the classroom heading for her Head of House's office at a quick pace, quill in hand.

Soon she heard rapid footsteps following her. She increased her pace being as silent as possible. The rapid footsteps faltered and went in another direction.

Making it to Professor Snape's office, she rapped harshly at the door.

"Enter."

Snape was surprised at a second visit from Helena and slightly concerned at the tightly constrained anger she was exhibiting.

"Miss Wayne—"

"Does this school condone torture as a means of detention?" asked Helena harshly.

"I'm not sure I follow, Miss Wayne."

"Umbridge made me do lines with this," she said thrusting the quill at him.

Snape looked it over closely. "I believe we should meet with the Headmaster."

Professor Snape led her up to the entrance hall down a corridor to a large, stone gargoyle.

"Licorice wand," he said. The gargoyle sprung to life moving aside as the wall split in two revealing a spiral staircase moving upwards. Once they stepped onto it the wall closed behind them and they rose upward for quite some time until they reached a gleaming oak door.

Stepping off the stone staircase, Professor Snape knocked on the door.

"Enter."

They both walked in to see Professor Umbridge already there with a small smile on her face.

"Professor Snape, I see Miss Wayne went directly to you," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Headmaster Miss Wayne brought me this," said Snape handing over the quill.

Dumbledore's face became very serious. "A black quill," he said softly. "These are very restricted and used in important cases."

Professor Umbridge became slightly red. "Need I remind you, Headmaster of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five which states 'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been placed by other staff members.' The methods I apply in detention are at my own discretion."

"You are right, of course, Professor Umbridge. I am merely expressing my opinion," said Dumbledore.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for running out of detention," said Umbridge sweetly, "and a week's worth of detentions."

"No," said Helena with force.

"I'm sorry? I'm afraid I heard you hem, hem refuse an order from a Professor."

"I will not be submitted to what is essentially torture and to think such a thing is actually being allowed at a renowned school."

Helena looked around at everyone's faces. Some portraits were looking at her in interest. Professor Umbridge was turning very red. Professor Snape had an expressionless look while Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with happiness.

"I am the High Inquisitor," snapped Umbridge, "My authority is not to be questioned."

"Let's add blatant abuse of said authority to the list."

"A month's worth of detentions."

"Save it. I won't be attending," said Helena glaring at her before turning to Dumbledore. "Remember the conditions of my enrollment. I am here to learn and master my abilities. I will not be pandering to nonsense."

"Yes, of course, I remember Miss Wayne. However, you will serve a month's worth of detention with Professor Snape who will escort you back."

"Fine," said Helena heading for the door.

Professor Umbridge turned to Professor Dumbledore in outrage despite the girl putting Dumbledore down in front of her eyes.

"She is completely out of line. The disrespect is over the top. She must be reigned in."

"She will be. Professor Snape is a strict disciplinarian."

Professor Umbridge nodded stiffly leaving the room quickly to unearth whatever she could on Helena Wayne.

Professor Snape and Helena both walked together silently back to the office from where they came. Entering the office Snape gestured to a seat and sat down behind his desk.

"This simplifies a few matters concerning your supplemental instruction," said Professor Snape. "Once Professor McGonagall secures a suitable classroom, you will attend your 'detentions' there. In addition, I will see you every Thursday evening and every other Saturday once you finish with Professor McGonagall's lessons."

"That's fine," said Helena.

"A word of caution," said Professor Snape softly. "Dolores Umbridge is to be tread carefully around. It would not be wise for her to take an interest in you."

Helena smirked at him in response. "May I go, Professor?"

"You may."

Snape watched the girl leave thoughts swirling in his mind. The smirk she had right before she left meant something important. The audacity at which she addressed Dumbledore regarding her enrollment had raised his opinion of her. The girl would not be intimidated or trifled with. They still did not know much about their 'dimensional travelers'. It was a different priority for the Order and a surprisingly well-kept secret between those involved personally with the girl and her brother.

* * *

Friday evening Dumbledore was deep in thought. There were many things on his mind but for this evening it centered on the dimensional travelers. Soon enough he was drawn from his thoughts by the entrance of Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva," he greeted.

"Albus," she said in response.

"And Severus," he said upon seeing the man enter.

"We shall begin. Please tell me all you can about the girl."

"She is talented for someone who has just discovered magic. I believe she is familiar with it enough to perform a silent transfiguration on her first try. In fact, she does all her spellwork silently. Filius was very excited to tell me she performed every charm he asked silently," said McGonagall.

"How intriguing," remarked Dumbledore turning his attention to Snape.

"She is a very accomplished occlumens. I'm sure she is aware of the fact. She threw me out of her mind effortlessly and on my most recent attempt gave me a warning 'to never attempt it again' with an implied threat. She is very capable at brewing potions. She could be familiar with muggle chemistry," said Snape.

"What was her opinion on the Blood Quill?"

McGonagall's lips thinned knowing full well of the High Inquisitor's medieval methods of detention and how her hands were tied to help one of her students.

"She asked me if the school condones torture as a means of detention. She also strongly despises Dolores Umbridge and forcefully reminded me she was here to master her abilities and would not give in to any ridiculous notions from a professor."

"I see. Do you think Professor Umbridge will be focusing on her?"

"Perhaps."

"I have arranged a classroom at her request to practice spellwork and brewing potions."

"Interesting. She sought this on her own."

"She did and she does not mind the supplemental instruction at all. I would say she looks forward to them."

"Is there anything else?"

"With the exception of Dolores Umbridge, all of her professors have accepted her as a talented student and attribute her accomplishments to her homeschooling."

"Homeschooling?"

"Yes, Miss Wayne claims to have been homeschooled in the Americas and not having attended Ilvermorny."

"Ah yes, of course, she has eliminated that connection making it harder for anyone to dig into her story. Impressive."

"There is still much we do not know but I am beginning to believe they would not be a threat to us. It is time for the few of us on the case to divert our attentions back to Voldemort. I will only keep Nymphadora on occasional surveillance of her brother. Thank you for your input Minerva, Severus." He nodded at them in turn.

* * *

A/N: Reviews appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend Daphne and Tracey explained the status quo in magical Britain. While Helena had already heard most of it from Hermione during her first Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Daphne explained the more in-depth nuances in the Ministry of Magic.

Helena disliked the blatant institutionalized discrimination based on birth status. It seemed every society had some sort of class problem ranging from wealth, race, birth location, or birth status.

Apparently thanks to the Dark Lord and his supporters the notion of blood purity had taken root in the school as well. Tracey was looked down upon being half-blood amongst purebloods. Daphne and Tracey both were under the assumption Helena was a half-blood as well because of her lack of understanding of blood purity and the sharp divide between wizarding and muggle society. She merely let them come to their own conclusions not bothering to correct them.

The coming weeks were tough. Her supplemental instruction was getting harder as they progressed further in the curriculum. She could brew potions with ease but found understanding the properties of various magical substances to be much harder than a periodic table. Professor McGonagall found her charm work to be very satisfactory but she struggled in performing animate to inanimate transfiguration and vice versa. McGonagall attributed it to a mental block that Helena was unable to conceive the possibility of such transfiguration. In Defense, she kept reading her own text much to Umbridge's annoyance. Umbridge would continuously scowl in Helena's direction. But with limited practical experience, Helena was getting frustrated. She had to get time alone with Hermione. She knew Hermione wouldn't sit quietly with the prospect of not learning anything for an entire year.

It took some time to corner Hermione. She waited in the shadows between two suits of armor as Hermione walked past alone heading for her dormitory. She reached out and quickly pulled her in muffling her scream with her palm. She brought her face in Hermione's line of sight to which she visibly relaxed after which Helena removed her palm.

"Helena," whispered Hermione harshly. "What was that about? You gave me a fright."

"You're the one who said we needed to be discreet about our meetings. I have no problem walking up to you in public to have this talk."

"Alright alright fine. What is it?"

"How are you satisfied with Defense? I figured you would be anxious about the exams. Are you really confident you will be ready for the exams?"

Hermione bit her lip deep in thought. Helena did know a considerable amount of their secrets already one more wouldn't hurt.

"Well, you see. I'm part of a defense group. A bunch of us get together every week or so to practice spells."

"A defense group," said Helena, "and I take it you didn't tell me before for some reason?"

Hermione squirmed, "I'm sorry, really. It's kept so quiet I had forgotten to mention it."

"It's fine as long as I come to the next one. I need as much practice as I can get," said Helena.

"Great! I'll -er need to make something for you. I'll give it you during the next meeting. It's tomorrow evening at six. Come find me here and I'll take you to the meeting."

"See you then," said Helena melting away into the shadows.

* * *

Two girls swayed slightly as they walked home from a fun night out.

"Well aren't you two quite the lookers?" came a leering voice.

They turned frightened to see a bulky man leering at them with lust.

"Hand over your purses and it will be all okay," he said. "We might even have some fun."

Terrified they started running away haphazardly with the man giving chase. They barely made it a block when he grabbed hold of their hair drawing screams.

Three blocks away a shadow resumed its nocturnal activities after multiple weeks. He enjoyed the relief from his current state of affairs and the thrill of flying across the rooftops. The exhilaration of his freedom was only to be shattered by shrill screams. He quickly changed direction effortlessly crossing the distance to see a man angrily pulling down two women with their hair into an alley.

The shadow dived landing silently behind the man.

"We could have had easy fun if you didn't run away. Now it's going to be rough fun," growled the man at the girls.

The two girls were silent in fear tears coming out of their eyes but one cried out at the sight of the shadow towering behind the man.

The man turned finding his face in front of a symbol, a bat symbol. He had no time to react as the shadow knocked him out. The shadow bound the man's hands leaving a small bat-shaped device.

"You're safe now," he told the girls. "The police are on their way."

The girls were too frightened to say anything and watched as he flew into the air only to stand vigil at the nearest building. He waited motionlessly until the first siren came close to them and then disappeared from their sight.

* * *

Walking softly she made her way to the little alcove Helena kidnapped her in. She was early hoping to startle the other girl when she came at the arranged time. She barely came close to the hidden alcove when she was pulled in by the same girl. She let out a gasp at least this time she didn't have a palm covering her mouth.

"Hi Hermione," greeted Helena. "You're early."

"Yes well I had some spare time," Hermione said primly. "It's not far off. We should make it unseen."

Helena nodded matching Hermione's quick stride. They walked down two corridors stopping across a tapestry depicting trolls dancing. She watched Hermione walk back and forth three times. The third time a door appeared which Hermione opened beckoning her in.

She hadn't even taken a step inside with Hermione right behind her when a voice called out.

"What's a snake doing here?"

Helena glared at the blond boy making him shiver slightly. Hermione was taken aback by the animosity.

"She's here on my invitation. This group is meant to help prepare everyone who needs it. Anyone have an objection?" asked Hermione primly looking around for any disgruntled expressions.

"Your invitation?" said Smith. "You invited a snake. "

"I don't want a snake in here either. They would just turn those spells on us," said Michael Corner.

"I don't need spells to take you two down," stated Helena looking them both up and down.

"Did you- She just threatened me," accused Zacharias.

"No she didn't," retorted Lisa Turpin. "I trust her. She's my friend."

"I will not turn her away," said Harry strongly, "or anyone else who is serious about learning Defense."

Michael accepted Lisa's statement while Zacharias still looked indignant but gave a nod.

"She'll sign the list also," said Hermione turning to Helena with a concerned expression. She had forgotten to mention that little tidbit as well.

Helena merely nodded at Hermione and went over to the list proudly displayed on the wall. She wondered why they had named it Dumbledore's army. There was too much going on in this world she was not privy to.

"Well now that's that," said Harry after Helena signed her name, "er- today will be a revision day to go over any spell you have trouble with. So find someone who knows the spells you need."

He went over to Helena who was talking to Hermione in whispers.

"Hi Helena -er good to see you again," said Harry then looked over at Hermione. "Hermione didn't say you were coming."

"It was a recent development," said Hermione, "I was just telling her both of us would help her catch up with every spell we worked on in here."

"Every spell?"

"Yes, Harry every spell. She needs to protect herself just like anyone else."

"I know, I know it'll just take a lot of time."

"Then we better get started."

Throughout the time Harry and Hermione worked on spells with her, she knew others were watching her closely. Some with suspicion, some with disgust, others with curiosity. She didn't mind as disgust and curiosity were old friends she had coped with for years but suspicion was new. By the end of the session, she had mastered the disarming spell and improved on the stunning spell though she hadn't been able to do either silently. After everyone had left it was only the three of them and Ron.

"You did quite good for your first time," said Harry.

"Adequate at best," replied Helena.

"Adequate? That was better than adequate. The first time we did this barely anyone mastered the spell in one session," said Hermione.

"My standards are different."

"Er- would those standards be with what you were wearing the first time we met you?" asked Ron hesitantly.

"Precisely," answered Helena.

"You still haven't told us what you do with that?"

"It isn't necessary for you to know, Ron," said Helena noticing the curious expressions on all three faces.

"Not even a hint?" persisted Ron.

"One hint then but this is not to spread outside of you three," said Helena looking at each of their faces for confirmation.

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

"Read the paper. I'm sure Hermione can get one from London for you."

"Read the paper," asked Ron incredulously. "What's the paper going to tell me?"

"That's the only hint you're going to get."

"We can find out from the paper, Ron. Stop badgering her."

"How do we know which paper to read? We can't go through every London newspaper," asked Harry not looking forward to sifting through every London publication.

"True. Well, I'm sure I'll get the exact paper when it does come out. I'll give it to you then. See you around," said Helena heading for the exit.

"Wait. I need to give you this," said Hermione. She handed Helena what was a gold coin. A galleon to be precise in their currency.

"What do I need a galleon for?" asked Helena having no need for money.

"It's a fake. It's charmed to mirror Harry's with the next meeting time and date," explained Hermione.

Helena turned over her galleon a couple times pondering the implications of such a charm. "I'd like to borrow you for a weekend. I have an idea that I'll need your help for."

"Sure, I can make some time. Let me know at the beginning of whichever week you choose."

"I will. Bye now."

They left a couple minutes after Helena had.

"She's something else, I'll tell you that. So mysterious. But I like her she's nice."

"You still fancy her don't you?" asked Harry.

"Er- well Harry she's beautiful. I don't think I'm the only one who would fancy her."

"Her brother is quite dreamy," said Hermione with a soft sigh.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry and Ron together.

"What? You two didn't have a problem talking about Helena's looks," said Hermione narrowing her eyes at both of them.

"But it's... it's Helena in school. Not some older man," said Ron thoroughly disgruntled.

"Hermione is into older men, remember," said Harry only to be smacked by Hermione.

"Yeah! How is Vicky these days? Still writing to him?"

"I have," said Hermione delightfully, "and you should know Harry has started writing him as well and also Fleur.

"What?" exclaimed Ron, "since when Harry?"

"Er- sometime during break after we found out Hermione was writing to Krum thought I might catch up with them," said Harry quickly.

Ron merely grunted in response as they entered Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

A young man sat down next to a middle-aged woman reading a magazine on a bench.

"I'm curious, what is your natural appearance?"

The woman spluttered, "I have no idea what you are talking about young man."

He raised his eyebrow at her giving a charming smile. "My mistake, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that!" she said visibly agitated and giving up on the farce.

"It is your name, isn't it? Quite unique even somewhat... magical," he said teasing with his sparkling eyes. "We hadn't been properly introduced so I asked Sirius for the name of my stalker."

"Stalker!" she said indignantly, "I am not stalking you."

"Right," he said unconcernedly looking down the street for a cafe, "how about we grab some lunch?"

Tonks was thinking furiously. On one hand, she was caught by him again though most times he just smiled at her continuing his business or whatever he was doing. On the other, she would finally be able to get insight as to what he actually was doing. Mad-Eye would bark constant vigilance at her and think she was daft as for Dumbledore he might be appeased if she got something.

"Yeah sure, I'm a bit peckish."

"It'd be nice if you change back to your natural appearance."

"Fine," grumbled Tonks as she morphed back, "it's not like you get fooled anyway."

Dick merely indulged her with another of those dazzling smiles that caused so many girls to swoon at him. The constant attempts to grab his attention by them always made her roll her eyes. He was very fit and quite handsome to boot with an amazing arse and no not thinking about that. He's just an assignment.

"I have an idea," said Tonks deviously.

"What's that? asked Dick.

She didn't answer instead grabbed hold of his arm pulling him into an alley before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. You probably can't see it right now. There's a notice-me-not charm to keep away muggles unless they know what they're looking for."

"That explains why I see it now."

"Good we're going to grab lunch here," she said internally grumbling how he wasn't even fazed at the sudden apparation.

Dick followed Tonks to a corner table where Tom, the landlord, came by to take their orders.

"Have you seen Diagon Alley?"

"Not yet been busy."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"So tell me Nymphadora how's life been treating you?"

"Just call me Tonks," she said.

"Why do you go by your last name?"

"Wouldn't you if your mother named you Nymphadora?"

"Not really, Nymphadora sounds like a nice name and you can always have a nickname. I'm Richard but friends call me Dick. You can go by Nymph."

"You're impossible and I am **not** going by Nymph," she said annoyed. "My dad calls me Dora but mum insists on using Nymphadora."

"To everyone else," she emphasized, "I'm Tonks."

"Might wanna go by Nym, it's short and pretty nice sounding. Don't you think?"

"It's Tonks!"

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an Auror."

"Auror? You work for the magical police department?"

"Yeah the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There's the regular magical law enforcement squad and then the Aurors specialized dark wizard catchers."

Tonks went on to explain the Ministry of Magic and the various departments and functions pertaining to the wizarding population which Dick listened to intently.

"What have you been up to? And don't tell me been busy."

"Getting our townhouse ready and business up and running. Need a place to live and a means of income."

"That's it?"

"Yeah," said Dick amused.

"But what about what you were wearing that night?"

"Costume party," dismissed Dick.

"Yeah right," said Tonks sarcastically. "You've got to do better than that to get me off your tail."

"I don't need to," said Dick his eyes hardening, "it doesn't concern you, whoever you report to and the magical world at large. It will only concern Helena and myself."

"Okay," said Tonks hesitantly take aback by the cold indifference.

"Which reminds me," he had a smile on his face again, "Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon. Would you apparate me there?"

"Why?"

"I want to visit Helena. See how she's doing."

"Oh yeah, sure I'll apparate you there."

"Great. Is eleven good?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

* * *

Helena woke up earlier than usual thoroughly excited for the day. It was Hogsmeade weekend which was supposed to be a delight but more importantly, Dick had said he had arranged to be there by noon and that she should finish everything by then. Last night Tracey had told her she would be in the Three Broomsticks after she finished her shopping and to meet her there. That cleared up anyone who would be accompanying her when she started testing. It took some time to get past the caretaker who meticulously checked the list.

Once outside the school gate, she followed the drive for a bit and then moved over to the side behind a clump of bushes and a few straggler trees. She pulled out a phone and a communicator from her pocket turning them both on placing the communicator in her ear and waiting for any adverse effects. Fortunately, neither device shorted out which cleared the dangers of having it on away from a magical building but there wasn't a connection. She got back on the drive walking towards Hogsmeade further away from the castle hoping for a connection until she reached the High Street. She sighed at the partial failure of the test and powered down both devices erring on the side of caution. She wandered about seeing the wanted posters, browsing the shops and observing the students and villagers. She did enjoy Honeydukes and bought quite a bit of dessert for herself and Dick.

As it started to rain, she made for the Three Broomsticks. It was still quite early Dick wouldn't have arrived yet and Tracey should still be shopping. It took some time to get inside practically everyone was entering some shop or another to get out of the rain. She had barely made it a couple of steps in when she heard her name.

"Helena, over here."

Tracey was sitting at a table a couple of feet away with Daphne and Sophie Roper. Sophie was a quiet girl who kept to herself. Helena hadn't really spent much time with her since Tracey was always there, the ever-present joyful girl that she was.

"Thought you might come here like we did when it started to rain," said Tracey. "Were you able to get your things done?'

"Yeah, didn't take as long as I expected."

"Great! Now sit tight I'll be right back with a butterbeer. My treat."

"Were you doing homework?" asked Sophie.

"In a way, it was more of a personal thing."

"Oh okay."

"Here. Butterbeer. Drink up," said Tracey her eyes lit up in anticipation.

Helena took a sip. It was quite delicious and warmed her up nicely.

"Well?"

"It's good."

"Great! Now you've passed Third Year."

"What?"

"She means you've passed the Third Year rite of passage every student goes through when they first go to Hogsmeade. Drinking a butterbeer," explained Daphne."

"I see, well I guess I've passed Third Year now two more to go."

"Oh, my! He's handsome," said Sophie.

All three heads turned to where Sophie was looking at the entrance to see Dick taking a look around and Tonks right behind him.

"And he's coming this way," said Tracey.

Dick walked right up to their table eyes fixed on Helena a bright smile on his face. Helena knew he was going to do some big brother act. She loved him all the more for it.

"Hey kitten, are you being good?"

" _Dick."_

"Couldn't resist," he said looking at each one of her friends his smile causing slight blushes. "Seeing you sitting here with your friends."

"Of course you couldn't," Helena deadpanned.

"Now if you ladies will excuse us," he said tilting his head towards Helena. "I'll be borrowing her."

"After I'm done I'll probably be at Scrivenshaft's and we can head back to the castle."

The girls nodded in acknowledgment before walking away in whispers glancing back every so often.

* * *

"You really can't help it can you?" said Tonks at the girl's reactions.

"Help what Nymph?"

"Agh. We went over this," said Tonks as she took her seat.

Dick merely winked at Helena who was watching them.

"How long are you going to stay?" asked Helena not really looking forward to him leaving.

"As long as I can or until she has to leave."

"I don't have to leave I'm off duty today," said Tonks excitedly. "And I can ask you things. Have you noticed your brother is ridiculous?"

"I'm aware. I'm very aware," said Helena smiling broadly, remembering a conversation a time long ago. "Some might say it makes him endearing."

"Endearing am I?" chuckled Dick reaching forward to muss up Helena's hair.

"Endearing! It's annoying that's what. He's starting calling me Nymph," she shuddered at the nickname. "I'm Tonks. Only Tonks."

"Her name's Nymphadora Tonks," said Dick to Helena's confused look.

"Oh, you have a nice name though."

"Not you too," grumbled Tonks.

"Well as nice as it is to go over that again." Dick reached into the bag he brought along. "Here's the newspaper you requested and it does have a little appearance."

"Thanks. Curious people you know."

"Of course." He pointed at Tonks. "My own personal stalker. Been stalking me since we got here."

" **I am not a stalker,"** said Tonks. "I'm merely assigned to look after you."

"As amusing as your stalker problem is. What's new?"

"Well taking a bit of time to get some equipment. Our home is ready though. I've moved in and you can customize your rooms when you come back for a visit."

"The earliest I can come is in April. We have holidays then."

"Great," said Dick then dropped his voice to a whisper, "by the way, Auror, do you know of a privacy charm or something to block out eavesdroppers?"

Tonks lifted her wand and made an intricate motion and waited until a soft chime came from her wand.

"We're good now."

"I want to know that spell," said Helena eagerly.

"Sorry," Tonks shrugged, "Auror level spell can't tell you unless you get into the Auror program."

Helena frowned, "Knowledge should be freely available. It makes sense if training is limited to the Auror Department but not when it comes to knowledge regarding spells."

"You're right but I don't make the rules," said Tonks.

"Well can we have some privacy? I'd like to speak to him alone."

"Sure I'll be over there," gestured Tonks towards the bar. "The spell will be in effect until I take it down."

"Thanks, Nym," said Dick with a bright smile.

"Yeah, yeah," said Tonks shaking her head as she walked away.

"So how was your night out?"

"Not bad still need to get used to the streets, stopped a mugging or two."

"And are we being investigated?"

"Probably not. Only been out twice. Most likely only exist only in crazy stories the purse the perps and victims make up. Appearances go up and most likely an investigation would start."

"Good, how's the corporate life?"

"The usual but without excessive media attention since we're no longer Gotham royalty."

"I'm glad, I hated my titles. Gotham's Darling. Princess of Gotham," She said mockingly.

Dick chuckled. "Well, there's one other thing my dear Kitten of Gotham as the head of RH Tech and being a rising business star under 30. I have been formally invited to the Young Entrepreneur Gala during your holidays.

"No," said Helena vehemently. "Absolutely no way. Get some random date to go with you."

"Aw, cmon Helena. If you come along I won't be bored out of my mind bored out of my mind. It should only be this once and the inquisitive business reporters will stop bothering me at every opportunity."

"Why are they bothering you?"

"They found out the 'R' is for Richard and are wondering who the 'H' is for. They think it's another partner so by presenting you they can finally leave me alone."

"Fine," she said with a sigh, "but only this once."

"Great I worked out our backstories here," he said handing her an envelope.

She took it glancing it over. "So any progress on my suit?"

"I've made the modifications on your right gauntlet for your wand. It's taking some time to source materials of the same standard. I'm hoping I'll have at least one suit for you by the holidays and a backup of course."

"That's too far away. I've been without it for too long already," complained Helena.

"Did I just hear a hint of Bruce coming out of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce was never truly comfortable outside of the manor unless he was in his suit." Dick tilted his head cradling his hands lovingly along his cheek. "So adorable like father like daughter."

Helena burst out laughing at his absurd impression.

Dick smiled. "The trackers worked by the way even though communication didn't. I don't know how soon I'll get a plane but I can work around that for now."

"Good and I think I can find a magical solution for when I'm at Hogwarts."

"It's good to see you don't mind it here."

"I'm getting used to it. Slowly."

"Great, well I'm going to head out. Lots to do. Busy days and soon," he winked at her as he got out of his chair, "busy nights."

"Be careful," said Helena giving him a quick hug.

"I always am," said Dick returning it while beckoning Tonks over.

She waved her wand dispelling the charm and waved to Helena as she followed Dick out.

* * *

"You didn't stay long. Didn't even try a butterbeer. Did you even listen to the things I told you about Hogsmeade?"

"Of course I did. And you can bring me back another time," he said with a smile.

"I am not your personal transportation," said Tonks affronted.

"Never said you were. I can drop by myself if need be."

"And how are you going to do that?" said Tonks disbelievingly.

Dick merely winked at her holding out his arm waiting to be apparated away.

* * *

Helena sat at her table silently drinking her butterbeer long after Dick had left. It was still early yet she had no desire to explore the village anymore. She missed her room, the cave, the bunker, and the many hours she spent there. She hated the lack of privacy in her dormitory and slept fitfully for hours. Sleep had not been the restful experience it once was. Suddenly she got up leaving behind some money. Right now was an excellent opportunity to test out her theory. Most of the school was at Hogsmeade and very limited people would come across her. She headed off towards the castle her brooding changing to anticipation.

She made it to the seventh floor in record time blending in the shadows to avoid detection. She walked past the wall opposite the tapestry of trolls attempting to dance concentrating hard visualizing every detail. After her third walk past it was there. The grandfather clock she had used so often. She walked up to it glancing down the hallway making sure it was still clear. She moved the hands on the clock to the appropriate time until she heard the telltale click. She then pulled the pendulum causing the clock to swing forward. Anxiously Helena entered the room gently closing the clock behind her watching it melt away back into the wall. She turned around and was astounded by the sight. It had worked! A full replica of the Batcave training area. It had also made a complete version of her suit in the glass case. She hadn't expected that to work at all. She willed another clock to appear to be aware of the time and opened the glass case.

* * *

"She must have gone back into the castle," said Daphne as they waited another fifteen minutes at Tracey's insistence.

"Should we go looking for her? asked Sophie Roper. "She could still be with her brother."

"Would you stop?" said Tracey. "Yeah he's handsome but Helena is our friend. You can't be lusting after him all the time."

"I'm not lusting after him," protested Sophie blushing read. "I just... I just wouldn't mind seeing him again."

"Well, I'm going back to the castle. It has been a long day and we will probably see her at dinner."

"Fine let's go," grumbled Tracey.

Dinner came and went and Helena wasn't seen throughout. She didn't even return to the dormitory at night or the next day for breakfast.

"I think we should tell Professor Snape," whispered Tracey.

"I did already, went to his office before breakfast," said Daphne buttering her toast. "I told him we were concerned when she missed dinner and didn't return to the dungeons after curfew," she added at Tracey's inquisitive look.

"And what did he say?"

"He'll look into it."

They finally saw Helena when she arrived for Herbology on Monday morning.

"Sorry Professor I woke up late," said Helena as she slid into the spot next to Tracey.

"Where have you been?" whispered Tracey threateningly.

"Around I've been busy."

"Busy outside the common room? We didn't even see you in the library."

"I've been busy," said Helena sternly. "Thanks for looking out but there are some things I have to take care of alone."

"I... oh all right. I don't mean to be overbearing but I you didn't even have meals."

"Oh I did," said Helena smiling broadly, "and they were delicious meals. The kitchen elves are really talented cooks."

"You've been in the kitchens?" asked Tracey surprised.

"Yeah, I haven't you?"

"No. No one really knows how to get to the kitchens."

"Must be secret for the students then."

"You're not going to tell me how to get there?" Tracey pouted.

Helena laughed, "You've been here five years. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

For the next couple days, Helena only took lunch with them and show up to classes. She would disappear after every class and during breaks and practically nonexistent after the last class of the day.

"So if one of us sees her before the match we strong-arm her into attending. Sound good?" asked Tracey.

"Perfect. It should be an interesting one with it being her first too," said Daphne.

"She hasn't seen a Quidditch match?" asked Sophie.

"Hey Wayne," came a mocking voice, "Where have you been hiding? Trying out a new diet, are we? The starve yourself?" Malfoy laughed along with Crabbe and Goyle.

They both turned to see Malfoy sneering at Helena as she walked into the Great Hall.

Helena didn't even glance at him heading straight to where Daphne, Tracey, and Sophie were sitting a couple feet down.

"I'm talking to you, Wayne," snarled Malfoy, " _Locomotor Mortis."_

Helena sidestepped the spell reacting as though someone cocked a gun when he said the spell. She turned around to face him and watched his face turn red. She gave a small smirk continuing on her walk. Since this happened right near the entrance and not as loud no Professors were alerted to the small conflict.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" asked Daphne.

"Doing what?"

"Antagonizing Malfoy?"

"Me antagonizing?" she said in disbelief. "If only I were."

"Oh my, Malfoy's really going to get you back. He's really irate right now," said Sophie watching Malfoy conversing roughly with his entourage.

"He can try. I was a bit careless before but I'm tr- practicing again," said Helena recalling the constant hours she spent in the Room of Requirement. It was just like home.

"Is that what you've been busy with?" asked Daphne.

"Pretty much, yeah. I've had to attend supplemental instruction with Professor McGonagall to catch up you know," said Helena deflecting what she really was doing.

"Going to watch the match with us?" asked Tracey.

"I'm not really interested. I was planning on catching up some more."

"You can do that another time," said Tracey emphatically, "today we will go to the match."

Helena didn't protest again. She was sure somehow Dick would find out what she was doing and would be disappointed in her. Professor McGonagall had inquired into her daily habits just yesterday. It would do some good she thought to watch some game let loose a little.

The game was very close. The teams were neck to neck throughout. Ron was a terrible goalkeeper but his team was pretty good despite the handicap. The Gryffindor team was supposed to be much better but Harry, Fred, and George had been given a ban by Umbridge earlier in the year for some scuffle on the pitch. She was glad to be out of her clutches after one meeting.

* * *

Thursdays were always good days. Barely any classes to attend and no extra instruction from Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape since they were both very busy. It gave her plenty of time to train and get stay in shape. She was really looking forward to the holidays when she could finally patrol the streets again alongside Dick. She missed their nighttime adventures.

Lately, she had missed many momentous events that occurred during the time she had spent holed up in her "private" quarters. Tracey, the bright ball of sunshine, made sure she knew whatever happened while she did her "disappearing act". The Quibbler article she was given a copy of was very interesting to read. It clarified a couple things from Sirius' abridged version and gave a list of important targets should she get involved. It was only a matter of time before they did. They only needed to have their resources in place. For instance, her suit was definitely a priority which Dick assured her in every letter that it would be done by the holidays.

Tracey had also told her about the Divination Professor being sacked. It was a huge spectacle but the Headmaster had insisted she continue to live at Hogwarts as she had for almost sixteen years. Tracey reminded her so much of Stephanie, the lovable optimistic blonde who was part of the Batfamily's war councils. Stephanie had kept her in the know about plans and operations her dad had deemed not necessary for her to know. She met Stephanie a week after she arrived at the manor when Darkseid invaded. The invasion led to her being drawn into her father's real world. Stephanie had died during the last days of the war. She had known her for barely six months yet she was one of the closest friends she had. It made her miserable thinking about all those days at the computer waiting and watching the feeds only to see her own father's death at the end of the war. Frustrated with her thoughts Helena closed the potions text she was attempting to read and went to the training area to let loose.

* * *

Another intense session later, Helena was leaning against the wall taking a breather when she heard voices.

"It's always worked after the third time."

"I don't know, Harry. It could be anything."

"Good thing we came early, isn't it?"

Helena quickly changed back to her school uniform. Time had passed very fast and they just had to come early when she wanted to tire herself out. She was still distracted and didn't answer any questions but circumstances always happened. She willed the exit to appear.

"Hold on, it's changing."

"A clock? Why a clock?"

"It's not just a clock. It's a grandfather clock."

Helena slowly pushed open the clock to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron all pointing wands at her.

"Um, hey guys," she said unenthusiastically. "You're early."

"Helena?" questioned Hermione not expecting her to appear.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you?"

Damn. She hadn't made herself presentable enough. She probably looked like a disheveled mess based on Ron's question.

"Nothing really," she said quickly changing the subject and looking at Harry, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Er- going over shield charms again then the reductor curse," said Harry.

"Great, want to get the room ready?" she half demanded, half suggested.

"Yeah hold on a bit," said Harry as he started pacing for what was possibly the fourteenth time.

"Helena," said Hermione, "what were you using the room for?"

"Remembering familiar things," answered Helena with a smile fondly recalling the replica of her home she would see daily.

"Familiar things? Why would you go with familiar things when it can do anything?" asked Ron confused.

"I don't think you would understand," said Helena shaking her head. "But it does remind me."

She reached into her side bag and pulled out a newspaper handing it over to Hermione."Here. Dick got it for me on Hogsmeade weekend. There is an article well not really much of an article but it does mention a… sighting, I guess. Be careful though."

"Oh," said Hermione finally understanding what the newspaper was, "yes, of course, we will."

She made to put it in her own bag but changed her mind when the Room's door materialized. She walked into the room decisively commandeering an armchair as the four of them entered.

"Since we are early enough, I'm going to look over the newspaper Helena just gave me," she said already skimming through it.

"There's a small mention," she said haltingly. "Two victims say they were saved by a mysterious figure in black but are unsure. The figure disappeared before they even registered his appearance. Police believe they are traumatized. Perpetrator found unconscious at the scene with significant injuries."

"That's it," said Ron incredulously. He remembered how frightening it had been to see the Dementor looking thing in Sirius's kitchen. "That's not much. How did they not notice him?"

"Well," said Helena, "we are quite skilled at working secretly in the shadows."

Something stirred in Harry at that statement. A discussion at dinner after he had been rescued from the Dursleys. They sounded like Voldemort all the operating in secret and working on plans quietly. "What do you mean?" he asked his mind racing at the implications.

"Harry, they're vigilantes," said Hermione remembering the same discussion and wanting clarification. "You are vigilantes, right?"

"Pretty much. It's sorta the family business," said Helena

"It said… it said the perpetrator had significant injuries," said Hermione hesitantly not really looking forward to Helena's answer.

"He had it coming probably wanted to sexually assault the girls," said Helena disgusted. "We apprehend based off of the crime. Think of it as an incentive for them to never do it again."

"Are you like Muggle pleasemen?" asked Ron interested.

"Muggle what?"

"He means policemen," explained Hermione.

"Yeah, that."

"No," Helena laughed, "we're not. We're vigilantes like Hermione said. We don't work for anyone. We do our own thing."

"What did you mean by family business?" asked Harry softly his thoughts going from being outraged at the similarity to Voldemort then to longing for joining a family in anything.

"Well, Dad who was the original Batman was the first to start. Dick took over after he died. He was the original Robin. There were others too but Dad was the first laying the foundation for the rest of us. Mom always said Dad didn't do what he did for vengeance and only did it to protect the innocent. That it always was about protecting the innocent and nothing else," said Helena fondly.

"Were you close to your dad?" asked Harry.

"I had six of the best months with him before he died," said Helena reminiscing sadly. "He was busy fighting an invasion at the time. Now it's just me and Dick though."

Helena refocused her sight from where she was staring at a wall to find stricken looks on all three faces. "Anyway, I became Robin sometime after Dick took over as Batman. It took some convincing though and that's pretty much it," she finished leaving much unsaid. She didn't want to go into specifics about why she knew her father for only six months and how long she had known Dick. Too much history and an excessive amount of explaining if she went that route and there were questions that didn't need to be answered despite how curious others may become.

"Why are you guys early anyway?" Helena asked moving the conversation away from herself.

"Well, we were going to increase the frequency of DA lessons and wanted to plan out the next couple sessions and make a list of spells to work on," answered Hermione.

"Oh okay," said Helena not very pleased with the development. "Is it going to be very often?"

"About as often as we can get. Is that not okay with you?" asked Hermione seeing Helena's small frown.

"No, it's fine. I just use the room practically every day."

"Is it to… remember what you lost… when you left your world?" asked Harry carefully knowing how sensitive some topics can be to people.

Helena looked at him with a calculating look. "Yeah, it is."

"Can we see?" asked Ron bluntly only to be nudged harshly by Hermione. "I mean is it all right if we can see whatever it is?"

"Uh…" Helena didn't think they would come down this route. "Yeah… okay, I'll show you guys after today's session. I think people will start arriving soon."

* * *

After everyone had left, Helena was nervously pacing as she envisioned her home. She never had to show the cave to anyone before since everyone she had met was already aware of her dad's life and had visited the cave way before she had come to the manor. She didn't have anything to fear though it wasn't comprising her home. It was more of a replica of what was and definitely not what Dick was working on in London. Even she had no idea what her new home was going to be like until the holidays.

Soon enough the clock appeared, she had already made sure they were waiting far enough away so that they could not see the time as she strode up to the clock. She quickly moved the hands to the appropriate time and pulled the pendulum gesturing them inside before they could even have time to process what she had done to gain access. Stepping inside she was surprised to see that the Room had created the entire Batcave rather than just the training areas she would request in addition to her room.

She watched them slowly process the magnificence that was the cave. Ron began wandering towards the trophy gallery. Hermione looked around in astonishment at all the electronic devices and the huge supercomputer dominating the main level. Harry was heading straight toward the display cases and memorial gallery. Leaving them to explore on their own until they had any questions. Helena went over to the command chair specifically her dad's chair at the supercomputer and sat down. It was a constant presence for her all those times she sat in it watching the feeds when her family was out. The barrage of memories wouldn't end especially because the chair didn't exist anymore to give her comfort whenever she wanted it.

* * *

Harry was very intrigued by Helena's description of her family business. This was something new to him but he knew there were many things she left out. He had never thought families would function like this in a normal way. The only way it came to him was Death Eaters but Helena was the total opposite to them. The huge lit up display cases caught his attention as well as the large gallery of different suits. As he walked past a couple of the display cases he noticed the inscriptions on them. He stopped at a red suit with a lightning bolt on it which reminded him of his own scar but this was a symbol proudly displayed.

 _Flash  
_ _Wally West  
Justice League Founder  
Best Friend & Brother_

He went on reading the inscriptions each suit had most of them were members of the Justice League who had died in some conflict or another. Some had personal anecdotes indicating a relationship. Soon he came to the end where the suits were considerably darker mostly black with accented colors.

 _Black Canary, Dinah Lance  
Huntress, Helena Bertinelli  
Black Bat, Cassandra Cain  
_ _Batgirl, Stephanie Brown  
_ _Red Robin, Tim Drake  
Oracle, Barbara Gordon  
_ _Batman, Bruce Wayne_

The last name must have been Helena's dad, the original Batman. He was very close to the big screen looking thing where Helena was sitting in a chair staring out into the place. What was this place even called? Helena hadn't mentioned it.

"Er- Helena what's this place called?"

"The Batcave," came the disinterested reply.

The Batcave. How imaginative thought Harry. It makes sense in a way, he wondered who named it.

"You have a lot of cool stuff," said Ron ambling closer. "Do any of those things back there work?"

"Not here," said Helena. "The Room just makes perfect replicas of what existed but nothing works since electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts or something."

"That's right but the cave is truly amazing. I find it fascinating that you kept this a secret from others in your world and without the aid of magic too," said Hermione who had joined them.

"Yeah, Dad was great at anything he put his mind to. The Batcave is basically a product of all his work over the years," said Helena.

"Er- you know the red suit. The one with the lightning bolt," he clarified at Helena's raised eyebrow.

Ron and Hermione perked up in curiosity of another lightning bolt.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Helena.

"I have a lightning bolt scar," he said moving his hair out of the way to reveal it.

"And?" stressed Helena not understanding what was so important.

"You don't know," said Hermione softly. "The scar is very important. It doesn't define Harry but it places him in history for Voldemort's first defeat. It's the mark of him surviving the Killing Curse as an infant."

"I see," said Helena slowly."

"Er- yeah but the Flash is it? Were you close to him?" asked Harry.

"He really was Dick's best friend. They were basically brothers so he treated me like I was also his sister. He was one of the best," she explained. She never had a shortage of people caring for her who were either her father's or brother's friends.

"He died too?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, most of the suits on display are memorials. Dad started them to remember those who had fallen even after the world had forgotten them," she said. "Dick always said it gave Dad an extra drive to keep fighting."

"Was it the same war?" he asked.

"Not all of them died in a war," said Helena passionately. "Every single person died protecting innocents. War or no war we do what is right." And those that lived suffered. She remembered the time when Diana had left for Themyscira when she and Superman were the last remaining founders and when Superman shut himself in the Fortress of Solitude after Lois had died.

"Most were members of the Justice League," she said gesturing, "and these belonged to Gotham's protectors. The Batfamily some called us."

"Family? How are you all related?" asked Ron.

"Blood is not the only thing that makes a family," she replied.

"This is where you come every day?" asked Hermione still impressed at the cave.

"No, it's more toned down just my bedroom and the training area of the cave," answered Helena. "I'm still not sure how the Room took my instruction to make this."

At their insistence, Helena ended up showing them what she really came to every day. She was happy no one asked her why she created her bedroom. She definitely did not want to say she spent her nights there also. That was her business alone but it soon might not be. She pressed the importance of secrecy to no resistance and was satisfied with how things worked out. Now she only had to make sure to be more aware of DA meetings to not alert anyone else.

* * *

Another night of surveillance not that it mattered. The lights were out and all was quiet like it had been every other night she had been on surveillance duty. It was decided that she would continue to monitor their dimensional traveler despite the complete lack of evidence of any threat. Apparently, it was in the best interest of the dimensional travelers that they were kept safe with what was coming. The muggle specifically since the girl would be able to learn magic to defend herself.

Even though he was a muggle he was crafty and very intelligent. He would always pick her out when she tailed him. It irritated her that he could do that so easily even wizards had a hard time when she morphed herself but he would never put her down for it and would instead join her and start a conversation. He was always curious about the magical world. She felt it was more because his sister was involved in it than anything else.

"Tonks," came Kingsley's voice in greeting pulling her out of her musings.

"Wotcher Kingsley. Didn't expect a visit from you," said Tonks.

"Albus thought a different perspective would come in handy," said Kingsley as he looked up at the building.

"He's inside?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me more."

"Well from what I've seen so far his days are pretty much the same. He wakes around ten makes sure construction is going well then goes to work. Spends some time roaming around every evening reading newspapers and chatting up waitresses. Heads home around nine then lights out at ten. Nothing after that," Tonks reported.

"Have you checked for human presence?"

"Always after lights out and it registers."

"Any charms?"

"Alert charms at every door. Never been alerted of him leaving."

"Windows?"

"From that high?" asked Tonks in disbelief.

"It seems impossible but every base should be covered," explained Kingsley.

"Didn't do the windows."

"Check for presence again."

"Homenum Revelio," she said only to find it registered no presence.

"There's no presence."

Kingsley looked at her in disapproval. "I'm sorry to say this Tonks but as of now, you are temporarily off surveillance duty. This might have been going on for a long time without us being aware of it. We already know how adept he is at avoiding anyone tailing him."

"But... there was no indication absolutely nothing that would point to him disappearing on watch," said Tonks defensively. "Alert charms on every door, not the windows but it isn't expected for a muggle to leave from such a high window."

"I understand Tonks. We are clearly dealing with a person that surpasses typical muggle tendencies and is skilled enough to avoid wizards. I'm merely exercising caution and due to your vehement defense you can stay on duty but I will be assisting you," said Kingsley alleviating any adverse feelings Tonks was an excellent Auror and to see her floundering with a muggle was quite something.

"Good, I want to get him back for this," said Tonks irritated.

It was decided Kingsley would follow him the next day and in the evening they would meet up along with Mad-Eye to find out where Mr. Grayson would disappear every night.

* * *

Night was falling as two waited for a third.

"So Albus finally decided to let me observe," said Alastor Moody. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"We're dealing with a not so typical muggle," commented Kingsley.

"Of course we aren't," grunted Moody. "You weren't there that night. Defensive posturing, limited but effective communication, I'd say military if it wasn't for the costumes."

"Yeah, yeah we've heard Mad-Eye. We even know she managed to immobilize you _accidentally,"_ said Tonks.

"I did say they were needed keeping an eye on too. Powerful raw emotions in that witch," growled Moody.

"Well do your thing," gestured Tonks towards Moody who was already scanning the building with this electric-blue eye.

"He's inside all right. Working on something by the looks of it," said Moody. "Charmed the area?"

"All openings and exits covered," answered Kingsley.

"Lights go out around ten," commented Tonks as the time neared.

Soon enough the lights went out indicating the occupant had turned in for the night.

"He's walking to a wall..." said Moody his magical eye slowly tracking. "Moving about possibly changing... walking to balcony... and moving east at a very fast speed," said Moody.

"Remember not to call him by name," said Tonks mindful of the conditions Dumbledore had agreed on.

Moody growled and Kingsley nodded in assent.

"Disillusionment spells on then we apparate to the roof and go by broom from there," commanded Moody. "Good things it's a moonless night."

They apparated to the nearby roof before mounting their brooms. While Tonks was initially indignant about Dick losing her every night she was apprehensive for when they actually caught up to him. He had mentioned before to let whatever he did with the "costumes" go. It was the harshest she had ever seen him be to anyone.

"Last I saw he was heading toward Trafalgar," said Moody as they flew together scanning the rooftops.

At Trafalgar Square, there was no sign of him even with Moody's eye.

"We should split up," said Kingsley moving along the banks of the Thames.

Kingsley continued east, Moody went west, and Tonks was to go south.

As she explored Walworth for any signs, she saw police lights blazing with officers standing in an alley with a couple and two knocked out men.

She slowly flew closer just close enough to hear and not be spotted.

"Well this is the second response of the night," said an officer lifting up one of the restrained men to be placed in their car.

"Second for us. Dispatch confirms nine responses and three more calls so far," said the second officer dismissing the couple.

"Where to next?"

"Peckham since that's closest. Seems whoever this phantom, wraith whatever they're calling it is moving along east this time."

Tonks perked up when they mentioned wraith. That was exactly how Dick was mentioned during his first appearance in Grimmauld Place way back in December. So this is what he did as Batman take down criminals and leave them for the police to respond to after being apprehended.

Flying high enough she sent out a patronus to Kingsley and Moody telling them what she found. They would meet up at the Royal Observatory Greenwich much further east of the last call. She really hoped it would be a pleasant meeting once they found him. He could be surprisingly cold when he wanted, a vast difference from his usual personality.

She was the first to reach the observatory. She dismounted her broom at the top of the dome waiting. Soon enough Kingsley and Mad-Eye joined her.

"I've also noticed the police responding to calls and witness reports of a wraith," said Kingsley.

"None on my side. It's clear he is heading east as he goes," grunted Mad-Eye scanning the surroundings with his eye.

"Yeah that's why I picked a location far enough from the last report," said Tonks.

"I see something," growled Mad-Eye his pupil contracting and moving slowly as it tracked something. "Fairly sure it might be him."

He mounted his broom swiftly the others following his example. They flew towards the river where Mad-Eye had initially spotted him.

"Over there he's crossing the river."

This time they all could see him. He was far and moving fast but not so fast they couldn't catch up to him with their brooms. They were barely six blocks away when he suddenly stopped standing straight his cape covering his entire body and his white eyes narrowed. He had noticed them how she didn't know but he noticed them and by the glare he was emanating. He was definitely not pleased with his followers.

"Was I not clear?" came the sharp, commanding, intimidating voice.

Tonks shivered hearing it. It was definitely a sharp contrast to what she was used to hearing from him.

"Clear about what laddie?" growled Moody. The implications were quite clear this was a man of authority and skill but Moody had never let anyone cause him to falter.

"He means not interfering when he's in costume," clarified Tonks.

"He mentioned this before?" asked Kingsley. If this was part of the understanding between the Order and the dimensional travelers there would be repercussions. The initial conditions while simple meant something and now any new conditions would have little meaning to the Order but would surely benefit the dimensional travelers whatever those conditions might be.

"Yeah, I included it in my report," said Tonks.

"We weren't informed," said Kingsley attempting to mediate.

"Why were you following me?" the question came as an order to comply. It was a skill all Aurors had learned during training.

Mad-Eye's normal eye narrowed. "Disappear from surveillance and you will be followed."

"We will not discuss this here," the voice was sharper than ever. "Do not follow me again."

"It is for your protection," said Kingsley.

"My protection is not your concern."

"Let's be reasonable-" started Kingsley only to be interrupted.

"This conversation is over," interrupted Batman his glare not letting up.

"Wait, look I know this didn't work out... we had good reasons. Can we at least talk about this later?"

They waited for a response. It seemed like forever but soon enough. "Noon tomorrow the house we first met," came the short, succinct reply.

Tonks was about to say something in reply but he shot out his hand she heard a noise and he was swooping away from them.

"Well... that was eventful," said Tonks trying to break the silence.

"Eventful," scoffed Moody. "It was informative."

"Indeed," agreed Kingsley. "Yet there is still much to know and the consequences from our excursion haven't come out yet."

"Not looking forward to that meeting," said Moody.

Tonks didn't say anything in reply. Hopefully her questions would be answered tomorrow.

* * *

The sun was actually visible in the morning a cloudless sky bringing a respite from the constant overcast London had for the past weeks as a man was sitting at his desk looking over a finalized report when a knock came at his door. He glanced up scrutinizing the visitor to see if the interruption was important enough to divert his attention. He gestured her in after evaluating the stack of papers in her hand and the smile on her face.

"Detective Inspector Alcana, what do you have for me today?" said the man.

"Detective Chief Inspector Lestrade," she greeted. "I've got a gift for you." She handed him the stack of papers and sat down. "It's not really for you it's more for both of us."

"A gift?" he asked looking at the huge stack with slight interest. "I'm guessing it's better than the drivel of an investigation we just completed.

"Definitely better. We are tasked with the recent "wraith" vigilante," she said exuberantly.

"The vigilante," he said interested. There had been small reports of a possible vigilante but there was so little to go on.

"The vigilante," she confirmed. "I've just received orders from the Chief Superintendent. It's our case now."

"I take it these are all reports hinting possible involvement,"

"They are," Alcana confirmed, "all from the very beginning to last night's activities." She waited as he went through some of the reports that she had already gone through when getting them together. "He's only active at night."

"If it is a man," he contradicted.

"I had the same thought but most reports indicate a man," countered Alcana before conceding, "Of course it could also be a woman perfectly imitating a man to divert attention."

"Not much we can do now. I'll catch up on these reports by noon and head home. You should do the same. Tonight will be pretty busy. We might even have to switch to the night shift considering the pattern."

"That's the one thing I'm not looking forward to. See you later," she said heading out the door.

* * *

A/N: Hey there. I'm still writing and this hasn't been abandoned. I've edited the previous chapters again and this new one would have been done in July but Season 7 of Game of Thrones came and I dived headfirst into the GOT/ASOIAF fandom and it took so long to resurface. I still haven't fully resurfaced. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Please leave a review or send a message. I want to hear your thoughts what you liked, disliked, areas for improvement etc.


End file.
